


Into History

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, ColdHiddenBlade Story, Loren Smith
Genre: Assassin/Assassin, Assassin/Templar, F/M, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loren is a 21st century Assassin, after a mission to steal an Artefact she somehow gets thrown into the 18th century. Collecting her wits about her quickly, Loren sticks to the Colonial Assassins to try and find a place to stay and to continue working for the Creed. Will she try to find a way home? Or will something hold her back? Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, I hate you

She had been walking home from her successful theft of a artefact from a Templar storage room when she decided to walk to the end of a jetty to clean her hands of paint that she had used to artistically tag a wall with the Assassin logo. At the end her toe caught on something sending her tumbling into the oceans water with a small cry of surprise at the sudden motion and cold, beneath her shirt the small artefact burned hotly and her body vibrated. When she resurfaced the land was a mile away making her panic for a moment and think she had fainted.

Loren treaded the water, feeling like she was a novice again after that stupid mistake. How did I get so far out? She wasn't under long, was she knocked out? But there was no sight of the cities towering skyscrapers ad lights, and the sun burned bright in the sky. Fear tightened her throat as she looked into the water, were there sharks? She was petrified of sharks…

'Don't hyperventilate, breath and move slowly.' Carefully she turned her head further around in hopes to see anything she could use to get to the land, in the distance she could make out a ship heading towards her making her sigh in relief. It looked like an old one, maybe a Caribbean style tourist ship?

She began to swim in its direction, hoping they would see her before a shark got her. Nothing else mattered.

As she grew closer there was an almost musical whistling and the ship snapped its sails closed to come to a slow and steady stop, a voice carried across the still water to her ears. "Sir something's in the water ahead!"

"What the hell is that?" Men leaned over the edge as Loren swam up beside the ship, "Bloody hell, it's a mermaid!"

"If I was a mermaid I would shoot myself in the head!" Thinking the man's words were childish Loren answered in a snappish tone as she treaded the water beside the ship, "Can I have a hand out of here?"

A young man dressed like an old style Captain scaled down the side of the ship similar to a parkour master. Loren took his hand and let him pull her up so she could grab onto something to climb on her own.

Together they vaulted over the railing with ease, the 'Captain' looked to one of his men while returning to the wheel, "Faulkner see to it that she is dry and warm, we will be returning to Davenport soon."

"Of course, me boy." The older man sent some men to grab towels and something to eat, when they returned Faulkner wrapped the towel around Loren's shoulders and gave her an apple.

Loren took the apple with a simple nod for thanks and bit into it after examining it thoroughly, the apple was surprisingly fresh meaning these people hadn't been out in the sea long. Standing up on the upper deck behind the Captain, Loren ate the apple and baked in the sun to dry while looking out at the ocean behind the ship.

Land surrounded them as they floated into a strange lake like area beneath a cliff where a mansion sat, the Captain and woman walked off the ship while the others cleaned and carried out cargo.

Waiting outside the small cabin like area just off from the ship, Loren looked around the beautiful land as the Captain changed into something else, most likely his normal clothes.

"This is…" She whispered lowly to herself as she took in the scent of wood and land, it was clean and fresh. The last time she had been in a place like this was back in the Daintree rainforest Farm she lived and trained back in Australia.

"It is a beautiful land." The Captain walked out behind her in a very old style robe and his Captain clothes folded over an arm, Loren looked back at him. She examined his face closely after checking out his clothing making the young man tilt his head slightly, "What?"

"You're an assassin?" She spoke with a hint of amusement, he didn't look like much and dressed so obviously.

The man's eyes flashed for a moment, his body tensed up like he was expected trouble. It was the same reaction many novice Assassin's got when someone asked them that question and it almost made Loren snort.

Raising her arm, Loren pulled up her sleeve enough that the young man could see the straps of her hidden blade the small buckles were shapes at the Assassin symbol. The man looked at it in surprise, "You're… also an Assassin?"

Loren hummed in agreement as she covered her blade again, the brown skinned man looked her up and down before gesturing for her to follow him. They walked along a carriage road up the hill towards the mansion, Loren looked around as she stuck close to the man.

"What is your name?" He spoke politely, though the tenor of suspicion was there in his words.

She looked at him with an uncaring expression, not bothering to answer or ask for his. The young man shrugged as he held his hands folding against his chest in an odd habit to calm his frustration. He had the urge to hit her.

"I am Connor."

"What? No large Native name, how boring." Loren snorted out.

"No, the people here can't pronounce it so I was given this name." That admitted to his heritage and the fact that Connor was not his real name, it made Loren smirk as he didn't notice the bit of information he gave her unawares.

"Oh? What is the original?" She looked at him expecting him to try and keep it secret, Connor looked back with a raised brow.

"Ratonhnhake:ton." He spoke it slowly so she could catch the pronunciation.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?" Connor gave her a small smile as she pronounced it, it wasn't perfect but was better than most. He nodded politely and greeted some villagers who passed, they waved and spoke his name cheerfully.

"Oi there Connor!" A French accented voice sounded behind them, the two turned.

"Norris, it is good to see you." The two men gave a quick handshake by gripping the others forearm in a tight grip before the French man looked at Loren.

"Who's this?" He held out his hand for a shake only to flinch back as the woman gave him a haunting look, he looked to Connor with puppy dog like eyes.

"No name, I am taking her to see Achilles."

"Ah, new Assassin then? Good luck No Name… see you at the Tavern tonight my friend?" The cheerful man asked Connor cheerfully.

"I am sorry, I have business to deal with. Another day I will." Norris looked like a kicked puppy as he nodded and went away, Connor looked to Loren and flinched slightly at the harsh look she was giving him.

"You let everyone here know about you and the Order? That is a stupid action that only a Novice would do." That made the man twitch and give her an equally harsh look, he said nothing and sped up towards the mansion.

Inside they veered instantly to the right into a sitting room, a dark skinned old man sat in the seat looking at the empty fireplace and holding the top of his cane in gentle hands. He looked over as the two walked in, he almost chuckled at the similar expressions the two had.

Connor looked like he wanted to punch someone and the woman looked like she just heard something revolting, Achilles listened as they snapped at each other. "Are you a novice?"

"No I am not, let it rest."

"Really, could have fooled me. So far I have seen you make two mistakes only a novice would make, what next I wonder?" The woman sneered at the taller man, Achilles twitched at the term she used. Was this woman an Assassin?

"Connor, who is your friend?"

"Not a friend." Connor replied instantly while giving her a glare, "Just some floating body we picked up in the ocean."

"So defensive, what happened to the politeness from before?" The woman's voice dripped with contempt before she turned her attention away from Connor as if getting bored of him, "Achilles I presume?"

"That is I. Can you explain the situation if the boy won't speak?" Connor snorted and stormed over to the corner to cross his arms and watch defensively, the other two didn't pay him any mind as Loren sat in on a chair in front of the man without asking for permission first.

"What is your rank here?"

"I am the Mentor." Loren eased up her shoulders and bowed her head in respect making Connor look on with a scowl of annoyance, "What is your name my dear and rank?"

"Loren Smith, Master Assassin." She answered smoothly in a respectful making Connor glare at the back of her head.

"And how did a Master Assassin end up in the ocean of the Colonies."

"Colonies?" That made her frown, the only time she heard that was during history on America and Australia and how they were Colonial countries in the 18th century. It was Connor's turn to snort.

"Don't know where you are? Isn't that a Novice thing to do?" Both Achilles and Loren gave him cold looks making him look like he bit into a lemon and glare at the floor like an angry child.

"Look, I have no idea how I got here. When you say Colonies do you mean America?" Achilles nodded, "Fine, how far from New York are we?"

"A few days ride." Loren twitched at that and frowned, "What is wrong?"

"… What is the year?"

"1778… are you alright?" Achilles slowly stood making Connor uncross his arms with unease at the look on the older man's face, Loren had gone a sickening shade of white and gone into a quiet state of shock. "Connor go make some tea… Miss. Smith?"

Connor rushed off to do as Achilles said while the old man tried to bring the woman back from wherever state of mind she had fallen into, why did the year made her so frightened?

Returning with the hot tea, Connor was met with the sight of Achilles pulling himself off the ground with a struggle. "Old man, what happened?" He set down the tea and helped the man up with a strong pull of his arm, "Where did the woman go?"

"She just ran out… you have to find her Connor." Groaning in annoyance, Connor rushed out to track her down. He followed her path to the stables and sighed, she had taken a carriage horse.

Climbing onto the back of his white mare, Connor rushed in the direction the path led. Into the woods he went, every so often he had to stop to examine the ground before continuing on.

He blinked and his vision blurred for a moment until everything looked ghostly. He could see the glow of deer and hares but nothing golden or remotely human. All that was left ahead was a cliff, Connor stopped his horse and looked around. Inside he felt queasy as he always did when using this strange ability.

The large brown stallion used to pull the travel carriage ran past, returning to the manor most likely due to not being tied down. Connor rode in the direction it came from and looked up, Loren was there sitting on the rocks overlooking the homestead.

Connor climbed off his horse and began to scale the cliff face, his horse stayed put due to its different training. An Assassin horse through and through.

Loren didn't even look up as Connor lowered himself onto the warm stone beside her, the wind blew gently into their faces as they stared into the beautiful valley. The young man looked at her from the corner of his eye, she looked calmer.

"Are you well now?" The woman glanced at him for a second before returning, for a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer him again.

"I will be." Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper. Connor looked at her before turning his gaze out across the valley again. For a while they sat like that until Loren stood up suddenly, slowly the young man rose beside her. "I think I should return and apologize to Achilles, hope I didn't break his back."

Connor snorted humorously at that because he knew the old man was stronger than he appeared, he began the climb down with Loren beside him.

The white mare sniffed him and tried to chew his hood, Connor pulled it away before the fabric could get a stain and climbed up. Without hesitation the woman jumped up behind him and held him so lightly on his sides that it felt like she wasn't there.

Slowly he rode back to the mansion, inside Achilles greeted them again. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I apologize for my action sir."

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" The old man leaned back in his seat while frowning at Loren.

"No." The word was curt, Achilles looked slightly annoyed but he shrugged it off. They all had their secrets, he won't bring it up again. Though Connor looked like he might with the frown the young man was giving her back.

"What is your plan? I am guessing something has changed in your plans now…"

Loren bowed politely, "I would like to request a position here until I return home or contact my brothers and sisters."

"You are welcome, I think it would be a good idea to send you and Connor to see Ellen about new clothes. You appear to only have those and they will stand out in this country… whatever that nationality is." Achilles gave Loren's jeans, boots and long-sleeved black shirt a pointed look.

"Of course… thank you." Loren bowed again.

Connor led the way to Ellen's shop patiently.

"Connor!" A little girl ran over and hugged the Assassin around the hips, the young man looked uncomfortable and simply pat the girl on the head, "Mother is inside, bye!"

The two Assassin's walked into one of the houses after knocking, a beautiful woman sat at a table going over clothing designs.

"Ah Connor, how are you? Good, is something wrong?"

"No, Ellen. I just wish to request that some clothing is made for Smith, something easy to move and run in."

"She an Assassin too? Ok I can get right to work, my dear stand here and let me take some measurements." Loren raised her arms and let the woman measure her, the woman stood back and rubbed her lower lip with her thumb in thought.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just wondering what kind of clothing I can do for you. A few pairs of trousers and a shirt are a must… how about a robe or coat."

"Those would be perfect." Ellen's eyes flashed.

"You might need to wear good running clothes but a lady can still be fashionable."

"I understand, but don't go overboard I…"

"I will pay for it." Connor broke in, "I am guessing you don't have the correct currency?"

"I… lost my money in the ocean…" Loren blushed for a moment for admitting to being penniless before straightening her face and clearing her throat.

Ellen pulled out paper and began to go over designs, "How about the robe?"

At the sight of the designs, Loren went quiet and began to think while rubbing her lower lip with her thumb. At her request the seamstress passed over her drawing utensils. Loren looked over what Ellen had done and looked back at Connor's clothes with tight lips before drawing her own design, "Maybe something like this?"

"Amazing! You have an eye for design, you should be my student or an artist." Ellen clapped her hands and lifted the page, "I will take this design and tweak it for you, colour?"

"Grey and black will be enough." Loren chuckled and smiled at the older woman, Connor crossed his arms and tilted his head. It didn't look like a fake smile, Loren was being very kind to Ellen and it was a surprise.

"I understand, I will get some other clothing done up for you too... a dress would be good too."

"Thank you Ellen." Loren bowed her head with her thanks, Connor thanked Ellen as well before leaving the house. The two walked down the road to return to the mansion as it grew dark and wolves began to howl from the thick wood filling the Homestead.

They were quiet the whole way, listening to the sounds of nature and the distant jolly song coming from the Tavern.

Achilles wasn't in the sitting room but had gone to his room for the night, Connor gestured Loren to follow him. Upstairs he showed her into a room filled with Native style banners and other interesting artefacts that instantly drew her attention.

"You can sleep in here until something can be arranged. The other Assassin's I trained live in the Tavern, but you seem like the type to stay away from such a crowded place."

"What gave that away?" She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, Connor gave her a warning look as he struggled to not throw her outside into the dark cold through his open window. "And where shall his mighty sleep if I take his bed?"

"I will sleep here too, if you have no complaints."

"It's your bed, and won't be the first time I shared a bed with the opposite gender. Once I had to share a bed with three senile old men once in a single room home… not a pleasant experience." Connor grimaced at that thought and distracted himself with removing his weapons, robe and boots so he was wearing only a plain shirt and his pants.

Quickly Loren removed her boots and her gun from the back of her pants, before Connor could look back she hid it beneath the mattress and sat on that side so Connor wouldn't lay there. She was pulling her platted hair out of its low bun when he turned around again.

Like all Assassins he lay down on top of the covers and crossed his arms under his head as he propped up on the pillow. Loren pulled her hair from the plat it was in and ran her fingers through the waving locks with a grimace before rolling to her side on the bed also above the covers.

Connor gave her back one look before he closed his eyes, at first his mind on alert in case she did anything dangerous during the night but without meaning to he drifted to sleep due to the exhaustion of the day.

Next to him, Loren frowned. Not even a second asleep and already she could tell the man was a rough sleeper, god she was going to get a bruise in her arse with that damn punch… and the kick that followed.

-A-

"Who is she? She looked like a modern assassin with her clothing." Desmond asked as he climbed out of the animus and noticed the others were pale with surprise.

"That was Loren Smith, an Assassin from Australia who went missing two years ago after a mission in New York. She was to steal something from a Templar storehouse and had succeeded, we got reports of the artefact going missing along with the paint tag she left on the wall, but couldn't find a trace of her…" Shaun answered while rubbing his face with trembling hands.

"Shaun?"

"She was a good friend of mine and Rebecca." The mentioned tech woman looked like she was going to cry from shock and relief.

"Loren didn't die! She was my best friend… a sister…" Shaun put his hand on Rebecca's shoulder soothingly, "I can't believe she was thrown back into the 18th century!"

"Lucky Gal, possibly my favourite era!" Shaun laughed, his voice trembled with relief. Desmond looked to his father for more information.

"It is as they said, Smith was sent to London to get an artefact believed to be from the First Civilisation… she probably has it with her still." William sighed, "Your mother really liked her… I hope she stays… stayed safe."

That's right, Loren Smith was in the past. Will she return? Only one way to find out…

"I want to get back in there, maybe we can find out what happens or help?" The others looked sceptical about that possibility but they could hope.

-A-

She had been glaring at him all day, Connor looked back as he played a board game with Achilles. "What?" He snapped in annoyance, finally giving up on ignoring her.

"I will suffocate you with your pillow." Her words were dark and filled with venom making the two men look over defensively, "The bruise on my arse is the size of a goddamn building."

"W-what?" Connor stuttered in confusion, Achilles gave him a judgmental look making Connor grow a little pink in the cheeks. "What do you mean? I didn't touch you!"

"Didn't touch me? DIDN'T TOUCH ME!?" The men flinched at her angry tone and the accusing finger she pointed at Connor, "I feel like my body was used as a punching bag, what the hell do you dream about to make you flail around the bed like a turned over retarded turtle?"

"I don't FLAIL around!" Connor felt mortified while Achilles felt some humour at how Loren described Connor's actions.

"Want me to show you the bruises? I think it would be obvious that it is from your knuckles and feet."

They glared at each other, Achilles sighed. He had been worried for a moment there that Connor had molested the woman in his sleep. He didn't approve of Connor and her sharing a room and a bed, but he wasn't about to let Connor stay with him. Especially more so now if the young man was a rough sleeper, he would be able to handle being punched in his sleep. And he wasn't about to ask the woman to share his bed either as he didn't trust her, he slept lighter now due to his age.

Connor could sleep on a couch but that would just make the young man's temper flare and be in a bad mood, worse than when he was speaking with Loren.

The game was finished with Connor loosing foully, he stomped off in annoyance. Connor hated to lose.

Loren had already gone upstairs after growing bored of watching them.

Without a care he stomped into his room, his body froze and eyes widened a fraction. Loren looked over without a hint of embarrassment as she stood stark naked while using the reflection of the window to look at the massive bruise on her backside and the others dotting her back.

Connor winced when he spotted them in his attempt to look anywhere but her upper torso, "Sorry…" It looked like he had beaten her up like Ellen's husband had.

"What? For the bruises or coming in like a sulky child… you lost?" The woman faced him and spoke like she was fully clothed, not a lick of shame. Connor twitched in annoyance and embarrassment at her words and glared at her.

"Just get dressed and leave me alone." Unable to think of anything else to say, he turned and tried not to stomp away, instead he walked softly to the room across from his to reach the balcony. Outside he sighed as the cold air cooled down his flushed skin and was thankful that he was darker skinned making it harder to see his blushing. That was the first time he saw a naked woman.

He couldn't help but feel appreciative of her body and bit his bottom lip as he remembered it. The woman was temperamental but she was good to look at that's for sure, such smooth skin marred with faint scars from her childhood. There had been a large one on her hip that looked like something took a bite out of her.

Waiting for a while to give her time to dress and to let himself recover, Connor returned. Loren was dressed again and brushing her auburn hair with Connor's old bone comb, the woman had left it out of its usual plat and bun after her morning bath so it sat dead straight.

Connor removed his robes and weapons before lying down on his side of the bed, he tucked himself on the edge as Loren lay on the other side. He was almost afraid to go to sleep.

"Try keeping to yourself this time." Not bothering to answer her, Connor closed his eyes and relaxed his mind. Falling asleep was fast and easy.

For Loren it was harder, Connor had rolled over onto his stomach almost instantly and hit her in the back. A deep sighing groan came out of her, Connor rolled again so he was in his side facing her. Before he could move again, Loren wrapped her arms around his torso and locked his arms against his body.

The Assassin twitched in his sleep but didn't wake up much to her relief. Locking her wrists behind Connor, Loren rested her head under his chin and sighed. Finally she got some unhindered sleep!

-A-

In the morning, Connor woke up early like always. He stiffed when he couldn't move his arms and looked down, Loren was latching around him with arms and legs. Looking around the room nervously, Connor tried to think of something else and not the warmth the woman released nor the feeling of her tight against sensitive areas.

A small humming grunt warned him that she was waking up, the woman let him go the instant she woke up and rolled onto her back with a cold expression. "I…" Loren glared at him through her fingers as she rubbed her face making him go silent.

"You damn man, not one second asleep and you started." Slowly she sat up with a wince, before Connor knew what she was doing the woman undressed. Covering his eyes, Connor rolled over so his back was to her. Peering through his fingers he couldn't stop eyeing her reflection in the glass.

Another bruise was forming in her rib cage while the others were already starting to fade, Connor felt guilty before making an annoyed sound as Loren threw her clothes around his floor and left the room without dressing making him feel a startled fear like feeling in his heart. "Where are you going like that?"

"Breakfast, my clothes smell. Get over it boy!" Her voice was muffled as she walked down the stairs, as Connor stood to get dressed there was a loud yell and shatter. Achilles must have gotten quite the shock.

As Connor descended the stairs while running fingers through his fringe to push back the lose hair he could hear voices, "Eggs again?"

"Y-yes… Miss Smith where are your clothes?" Achilles tried to speak normally but he stuttered badly and seemed to forget what he was saying

"Upstairs, I am sick of wearing them. Want me to make you tea again?"

"I… yes I'm sorry about that." The old man apologized like it was his fault, and Loren didn't correct him. Connor walked in with an angry expression.

"Can't you wear something else then? I can give you one of my old shirts…"

"No thank you." The woman made herself and Achilles tea and gave the older man his as he fell into a chair, Loren leaned against the bench and sipped her tea without a care.

"Do you do this all the time?"

"Yep." Loren commented smoothly in a cool voice, there was a knock on the door. Connor rushed to answer it while praying she wouldn't move.

"Connor! I came to ask if you are coming to the Tavern tonight?"

"Yes!" The Assassin spoke almost desperately making Norris frown, "I think I will sleep there too…"

Norris was no longer listening, his eyes goggled around the man. Looking back Connor howled angrily, "Stop walking around!"

Loren stopped at the stairs bottom and turned. Opening her arms wide she gave the men a good view, her face said this was to spite him and that she really didn't give a damn before she turned and walked up the stairs. Turning back the red faced Connor stared at Norris as the man stood with mouth wide open in shock and his own cheeks tinged with pink.

"Norris…"

"I-I… should go…"

"Yes you should…"

The day following these events had Loren still walking about naked as her clothes were being cleaned along with Ellen's. Connor didn't tell the older woman about why the clothes were there and lied, saying Loren was wearing his old clothes. If she knew the truth she would have a heart attack and give Connor a big talking to.

Connor sat in the sitting area with his face buried in his hands, Achilles was outside looking over the Devonport valley while reading to stay away from the naked woman. And Loren was sitting lazily in the seat across from him drawing on a piece of paper with legs thrown over the armrest.

She seemed in a more cheerful mood after a good night's sleep without Connor, he had taken up a room in the Miles End Tavern after joining the others with drinks. Where Norris kept asking him questions like 'Was Loren still walking about nude?' or 'Have you banged her yet?'

The thought of 'banging' the woman and what that entitled made Connor flush, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh? I didn't know nothing could make a man blush so brilliantly, cute."

"Smith…" He growled out through his teeth, Loren shrugged and went back to her drawing. For an hour they were like that until she got bored and went back upstairs to nap. With a relieved sigh, Connor leaned back into the chair and relaxed. He felt hot beneath the collar and very thirsty for some reason.

'Ellen please get those clothes finished soon…'

-A-

He had to leave the Animus again. Shaun and Rebecca were both chucking while Desmond and William looked flushed, "Good old Loren. Even being thrown back hundreds of years she doesn't change…"

"Seriously, she did that?" Desmond's voice was raspy, he could feel Connor's frustration through the weak Bleeding Effect connection they had.

"Nearly all the time, Australia was very hot in summer and it became a habit for her whenever the temperature went high. I remember the first time I saw her doing that, she wrestled a crocodile in the river edge to protect some young assassin kids… that's where she got the scar on her hip from." Rebecca laughed at the memory.

"I saw her walking around the flat we all lived in one time." Shaun shook his head with a smirk, every afternoon for a week when she arrived in the sweltering apartment Loren had stripped before finishing coming through the door and walked around like nobody was there. It had taken him an age to get used to her and not flinch when he saw her pass by his vision. Thinking about it made him have to struggle to not lick his lips.

A sigh originated from William, he had heard stories about the confidence those in Australia's forest Farm's and didn't' believe it until now.

He and Desmond weren't going to be able to forget this.


	2. Flirt against walls

Much to the relief of Connor and Achilles, Loren finally got her new clothes after almost a week. She dressed into them after a bath and sighed. Fresh clothes finally, it was starting to get a little chilly.

She pulled on the new pair of pants and shirt then the pale grey coat with long flowing ends like Connor's robes. The collar folded over showing the black of the inside, sighing she tugged the over cloak over her shoulders and pulled its attached hood up over her head after tying up her hair into a plat.

Perfect, Loren smiled as she twisted and turned to look in the reflection of the window. Outside she could see Connor returning at a sprint after a trip into the frontier, apparently to speak with George Washington. The thought of the powerful man made Loren shiver, she was living history.

Opening the window and smiling gently at the breeze, Loren leaned out and thought about her current situation. She was afraid, admittedly, but also super excited. It was possible Loren was going to meet Washington one of, if not the greatest man in American history.

"Shaun would be envious…"

"Who is Shaun and what would he be jealous about?" Connor commented as he walked inside his room.

"No one you need to worry yourself about." She pat down her clothes and closed the window again, turning she met Connor's eyes as he examined her clothes. He looked relieved that she was dressed finally, too many men were starting to snoop around the windows after a tipsy Norris talked.

"They will blend in better than your last clothes. Do you have a weapon besides the hidden blade?"

Loren thought about her gun that she had hidden beneath the cupboard and decided to shake her head, "I must have lost it too…"

Connor gave her a look, he could hear the tone in her voice but said nothing. "Meet me downstairs, I can give you some of mine."

Running down the stairs after some time of pacing the room and double-checking her hidden gun, she found Connor near the kitchen, he pulled down the wall candle holder and a secret door opened. Connor pushed it to reveal stairs and led her down, there were simple mannequin like stands with some clothes set up on them. At the end of the room was a wall with paintings where three were painted over with an X, Loren paused and looked up at them.

"Your main targets?" Connor looked over and nodded.

Loren noticed Connor gave two men colder glares then the others, one name Charles Lee got the worst look and a Haytham Kenway. She looked away when Connor impatiently gestured her into the armoury.

"Take only what you know how to use." Loren frowned in annoyance but armed herself with a tomahawk and sword, she paused at the guns before taking a simple flintlock just in case. She didn't know how to reload it… maybe she would ask Achilles some time when Connor wasn't around. Connor raised a brow at her choice of a tomahawk causing her to give him a 'what the hell do you want?' glare.

Nodding when she was armed, they left the room in time to catch Achilles as he slowly hobbled towards the sitting room, he peered at Loren nervously and sighed. "Ah, got her armed up and dressed? Will she be going with you to New York to assist in hunting down Church?"

Connor thought that over before looking to Loren, "You have your clothing now, do you wish to assist and learn how we work here?"

"Yes, I will like to get back in the field as soon as possible." Connor nodded in understanding and sent her to get her horse that Achilles gave to her while he got himself prepared.

Sprinting out with relief of finally getting out of the mansion and away from Achilles' questions and old stories about the former assassins, Loren set up her bay mare with a smirk. The horse was the same colour as her auburn hair and that was probably why Achilles chose it.

Loren saddled up as Connor joined her, he filled his saddlebags with provisional food, extra smoke bombs and poison knives. He got onto his horse and led the way in an instant gallop.

Her eyes flashed with a giddy excitement as they entered the Frontier, Loren looked over the land with amazement while riding behind Connor. It was beautiful, like the forests of the Farm she had lived on but more secure, there was no road noise over the mountainous rock and the echo of tourists being shown around areas away from the Farm by the Assassin rangers.

If she didn't get home, Loren could easily get used to this view.

-A-

They walked through the town in silence, Connor's lips were down in his usual scowl and Loren looked around in an almost lightheaded interest without a care that the other Assassin wasn't telling her where they were going. This was old New York, she was in the colonial New York!

Near the ocean and ships the young man stopped near a bench and crossed his arms as if waiting for someone, "So?" Loren stood beside him with a fist against a hip, she gave his profile a bored look.

"We will be joining someone else in the search of Ben Church."

"Should I ask who?" Loren frowned at the look Connor gave her, like he was warning her not to say anything.

"Connor." A thickly accented British voice sounded behind them, the young Assassin turned his head back with an annoyed frown. Loren looked and felt her green eyes widen a fraction before looking at Connor with a 'stupid novice' look making him twitch and glare at her.

"Don't start… What do you have on Ben Church?"

Haytham eyed Loren suspiciously before looking at Connor, "He and the cargo are holed up in a warehouse. Follow me."

Connor began to follow but the cough of Loren halted both men, "Sorry, do I get an explanation about this." A loud long irritated sigh ran out of Connor before he could stop it as Loren waved her hands at the older man, Haytham raised a brow at Loren and turned to look at Connor.

"I am a little curious too, didn't you say you like to 'work alone'? I had to threaten you to help me with Church." The man spoke in a sarcastic tone, Connor gave the older man a sharp glare then looked at Loren again.

"Temporarily working together to hunt Church, it wasn't my original choice."

"No? Really, sounds like a novice thing you would do." Loren drawled out, Haytham snorted as he watched the woman berate the young man.

"What a lovely woman you have here Connor, care to introduce us better?" Those words and the flirtatious tone he used with them gained him a frowning blush from Connor and a blank uncaring look from the woman.

"Look, let's just get to Church and talk about it another time?" Connor snapped angrily making Haytham shrug and smirk while having his hands folded behind his back. He looked Loren up and down with a quirked up brow, her body looked nice beneath the robes and her green eyes were rather beautiful. Haytham was curious to what she looked like beneath her low hood and the fabric over the lower half of her face.

"Very well then, but I would like you to introduce me better to your woman later." Connor looked at his father then the sniggering woman before blushing as he realized what his father had said.

"She's n…"

"Come along Sweetie, let's get the big bad Church before he runs away." The woman gave a smug smirk at Connor making him groan and turn redder, now there were two of them who liked to bother him. It was a bad idea to bring Loren along after all, why did he agree to this?

Once again Haytham began to lead the way now everything was sort of established between them; they climbed to the roofs and ran along. Pausing on a roof close to the warehouse and overlooking the ocean, the two men began to fight about Templar's and Freedom and what they believed right or wrong, Loren observed in interest at their familiarity and willingness to criticize the other. Haytham shook his head almost sorrowfully before leaping into the hay below them, Connor followed with a sour expression. Like a teenager having a rebellious tantrum.

Oh how she missed doing this during her time in the large city… Loren followed with a long 'weee' the whole way down. Hitting the hay and going silent, she quickly leapt out with a refined expression as if she didn't just act like a giddy child. Connor and Haytham looked at her with raised brows at the display, "Piss off you two, I haven't done that in an age." The men then looked at each other without a change in their expressions at that before continuing on. Inside they knew the feeling from the leap, it made them thrilled.

"Church you clever bastard…" The three looked around a corner while hiding in the alley close to the warehouse, "He had replaced most of the men with ones I don't recognise… I should be able to get past fine but you…" He looked back at Connor.

Haytham gave Connor's clothes and skin tone a pointed look as they both were suspicious together then went to go over to the guards, Connor stopped him with a hand around his arm. "We go together or not at all, I will find a guard off duty and take his uniform."

"Right, I will wait here."

"I will stick around here too, happy hunting."

"Of course you both will." Connor sneered, it was not the first time Haytham had left him to do all the work alone and Loren… most likely wanted to keep an eye on Haytham with her distrusting personality towards the Templar.

"What? You want me to hold your hand and whisper words of encouragement?"

"Want me to kiss your wounds better and sing merry tunes at your success, Novice?"

Connor's brow twitched violently as Haytham and Loren gave each other scrutinizing looks as they spoke at the same time. Was this his hell?

Wanting to get away as Haytham began to give Loren a smirk and she gave a cold glare in return, Connor ran away to get some distance between them. The woman crossed her arms when Connor left and leaned against the opposite wall to Haytham as he took the same pose as her to look like they were friends conversing, "Will it be easy for me to get in? Or are you planning for me to be out here in the cold, all alone…?"

Haytham looked down at her with a small snort of humour at her sarcastic words, "If you take off your hood I might be able to persuade the men to let you in. You don't look like a 'savage' like Connor."

At his words, Loren sighed and tugged off her hood and folded the fabric over her nose down beneath her chin before crossing her arms again. Her eye twitched in annoyance, "Quit staring at me, old man!" She glared at the man making him raise a brow and sigh in exasperation at her rudeness and snappy tone. For a beautiful woman she sure had a rude tongue, it made him shiver with want.

"I was just thinking about what Connor's woman looked like beneath her mask, makes me want to get to know you... more."

"I am NOT his woman, and you will never 'get to know' me." That made Haytham's eyes flash in amusement and interest and also a hint of an idea. He said nothing else making Loren feel slightly uneasy, the hell was the old man thinking?

"Templars…" She snorted under her breath like it was a swearword, actually it was one to Assassins, Haytham gave her a sharp glance before returning to observe passing men. A drunken pair of men spotted Loren as they stumbled past and wobbled to a stop.

"Hey sweetheart, this old geezer not giving you the attention you want?"

"Piss off." The woman answered the slurring man curtly, her eyes grew icy. But the man simply laughed and ran a hand up her side. Haytham could see her jaw clenching up in anger and smirked at her annoyance, though he felt a frustrated twinge inside as he watched the drunken man run his hands along her clothed curves.

When a one of the offending hands gripped at her breast tight enough to hurt a bit, Loren backhanded it away with a growl and bared her teeth in annoyance. "Can't you see I am with someone and not interested in you?"

"The old geezer's not doing anything, me and my friend can pay you handsomely for your time." Haytham scowled at the man's back, he wasn't that old and he was growing annoyed with the man's words. Haytham shoved the man away roughly with a hand on the side of his face and pulled a stony expression as the drunk stumbled backwards.

"Get away from her, you drunken slob." The drunken man went to retort but Haytham spoke over him smoothly and without a pause, "I just paid a large amount for her already and you just disrupted me in making my request. As I was going to say, I want you against this wall so come here."

Taking Loren by the hips Haytham pulled her to his chest and kissed her passionately. The woman instantly responded to his lips and battled his tongue with her own while wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she pressed against him, Haytham groaned out deeply and grinded against her hips. The two men backed away with annoyed and jealous expressions, but also rather turned on.

Haytham didn't care that they weren't leaving as he was enjoying Loren's lips against his, he felt her nails dig into his neck in a warning when she felt his growing hardness grind against her. The two drunk men licked their lips and leaned against the two walls, "How about we pay for the show then?"

The woman opened her eyes and looked at them as if silently considering their words, Haytham grinded against her again and she forced out a moan. She didn't really like Haytham that much and guessed he was old enough to be her father but maybe could have just a quick rut before Connor comes back, who knows when she will get another chance. Pulling her mouth back she gave the men a sneer, "How much are you offering?"

That made the two men smirk, Haytham also gave a grin as he kissed at her jaw. The man that did the most talking took out his coins and so did the second man, they pulled out a large handful making Loren's eyes glint. If they were going to give her that much then she was more than happy to continue. Pulling out her own coin purse she pushed the coins in and returned it to the folds of her robes.

At the sight of her acceptance of the gold and for him to continue Haytham hummed against her skin and reached between them and kissed her lips deeply again, he tugged down Loren's pants and underwear then his own. He easily lifted Loren up and she wrapped her legs around him as best as she could with her pants hindering her.

Moaning, Loren deepened their kiss and pressed against him as Haytham pushed his fingers inside her and fucked her with them to make her wetter. The two men moaned at the sight of her glistening womanhood and watched while licking their lips, the old geezer was surprisingly skilled.

Finding her wet enough, Haytham wrapped his hand around the nape of Loren's neck and slammed his manhood sharply into her making her release a gasping sound. Moaning along with her Haytham began to thrust as a reasonable pace, his free hand was held tightly at her knee. They moaned into each other's mouths as they tried to be as quiet as possible with their audible pleasure.

Both drunken men at some point through Haytham and Loren's rutting against the wall, had both pulled out their own members from above their pants hems to start pumping while they watched with hungrily burning eyes. Loren tightened her grip around Haytham and closed her eyes, if she ignored who he was she could feel the burn of lust deep inside as she felt her end climbing nearer.

The smallest of whimpers came from her, Haytham moaned into her mouth as he felt her wall's tighten around his burning shaft and squeezed it tightly. Thrusting into her harder and faster he rushed towards his own release, the two drunken men covered their mouths to muffle their cries as they came onto the stone ground. Looking into Loren's eyes, Haytham pulled back to whisper into her ear so the two men drowning in their pleasure could not hear.

"I want to fill you, but it might 'hinder' your movements if a fight breaks out." He kissed along her jaw as he felt the burn in his balls as he got ever closer to his sweet release, expecting it would be uncomfortable for her to have his sperm dripping down her thighs during a fight. Loren whispered back to him her answer with huffing breaths.

"Then change where you release then." Haytham hummed and pulled out making the two drunken men look curious, when Loren knelt between Haytham's thighs their eyes burned harder. Swiftly Loren took Haytham's member into her mouth and ran her tongue across his shafts head and tip, tasting his pre-cum.

With a deep moan at the feeling of her tongue on him, Haytham held Loren tightly around her jaw and began to thrust again. A hand rubbed the underside of his balls making him release a broken groan and angled forward to rest his burning brow and a forearm against the cold wall, he released.

Beneath his heavy breathing he could hear the sound of Loren's sucking and deep swallows, she took down everything and moved away from his limp manhood. Pleased with the show as Haytham and Loren redressed, the two drunken men laughed and stumbled away to return home to their wives. They were going to take their women roughly tonight after what they witnessed.

Dressed, Loren shoved Haytham away making him grunt and wiped her mouth with her sleeve the second they were alone, her eyes were cold and face looked like she sucked a lemon and not Haytham's manhood. She seemed to almost not care that they had just fucked against the wall.

"Such hostility, I enjoyed that." Haytham chucked and spoke with a rasp while smirking.

"Eff off old man." Was her curt reply but Haytham continued to smirk as she looked away. Connor dressed in the guards clothes came out of the shadows with a red face as he had caught the last moment of the pair. Watching her on her knees doing what she did… he couldn't look at Loren in the eyes.

"Hm, it will have to do." Haytham straightened the Assassin's collar and hat before nodding, he turned and walked out of the alley. The way he acted was like normal, he didn't seem to care that Connor had seen.

With his most stony look, Connor stood beside his father and hid his embarrassment. Loren stood at the old man's other side with her usual haunting look but even though Haytham hadn't released inside her she was still feeling a little uncomfortable in her lower region.

"May the father of understanding guide us." Haytham spoke smoothly to the guard.

"You I recognise not the Savage and the…" The guard eyed Loren, his eyes flashed with a hunger that made her skin crawl. The 18th century is filled with jackasses and horny filth it seems, "… Lovely lass…"

"He is my son…" Connor looked at Haytham at the man's tone and how fondly he said it, Loren raised her brow as she realised it wasn't a lie. She thought so, the way they had fought was far too… acquainted for an Assassin and Templar. Loren didn't even blink when Haytham snaked and arm around her waist and gave the guard a possessive look, automatically she wrapped her arm around his lower back and gave a fake fond smile, "And she is my fiancée, do look away."

The guard quickly avoided his eyes from Loren's chest and gave a smirk as he looked between the blushing Connor and smiling woman, "A taste for the forest fruits and the young 'uns?" He stepped aside with a laugh and the three entered the warehouse. Haytham tightened his grip around Loren as they passed the guards and gave them sharp warning looks. His hand lowered to rub her arse making her sensitive womanhood throb.

Inside when they were out of sight of the guards Connor flinched as Loren punched his father swiftly in the stomach so quickly his eyes almost didn't see the movement, her face was without emotion as Haytham released her waist and bent down with a breathless sound of agony.

Ignoring the man's pain, Connor stepped around his crouching father to follow Loren to the door, "Who knows to pick locks?" Her voice and face were emotionless making Connor feel uneasy as he stood beside her.

Recovering quickly from years of being beaten up in fights through the years, Haytham joined them slowly knelt in front of the door with a wince and began to unlock the door. Loren stepped away to listen as the two argued again, "How is your mother by the way?"

"Dead." Both Haytham and Loren looked at Connor at his word and tone, the Templar's eyes filled with a sickening look as he tried to stutter out an apology. Loren pulled her hood back over her head and up her mask as Connor yelled at Haytham, blaming Charles Lee and him. That explains his rage towards the moustache man's painting.

In an instant Connor shoved past when Haytham unlocked the door, the older man began to say something about Church betraying the order before the man turned around. He ordered something out and a fight started, "I am guessing that's not Church, hey? Oh how not very surprising!"

"Shut up Smith!" Connor replied to Loren's distant voice as he fought back against his enemies, Haytham rolled his eyes from his place fighting the impostor who kept yelling insults at him. He wondered while dodging the man's sluggish attacks if Smith was the woman's first or last name. He forgot to ask about that little detail, it was almost embarrassing to not know her name after what transpired only a moment ago.

Defeating the enemies and getting their information from the impostor easily, Connor dived at his father and they landed behind cover as men aimed at them from above. Loren lunged down beside them at the same time and curled up into a small ball as the barrels near them exploded as the men changed their targets, the fire quickly caught making the rifle men surprised. They didn't realise every barrel in the warehouse was flammable.

"We have to get out of here!" Connor yelled as he stumbled to his feet with ringing in his ears from the explosion noise and quickly examined the rising blaze, Haytham and Loren were already making their way out of the ground level without a second glance at Connor making the young man growl in annoyance and shake his head.

Getting higher and away from the worst of the flames, Loren finally turned and helped Connor up onto one of the last climbs. Haytham was just above them sassing the guards. A loud crash thundered and shook the floorboards as something fell from above and crashed into the ground in front of the men ripping away the boards.

Quickly Connor and Loren climbed up to examine the damage and see if Haytham was still alive, the half Native calmly moved to pull his slightly panicked father up while Loren looked at the door without a worry for the man. "Locked firmly…" Haytham moved to examine it himself, Loren stepped back as she eyed Connor's face and smirked as he prepared to sprint.

"We need to find a way to open this… Connor?" Haytham turned as his son didn't answer what he was saying and his eyes filled with warning nervousness, "No you don't know what's on the other siiiiiiide….!" The older man yelled as Connor tackled him into the door, shattering it and sending them both flying into the water below. Loren dived in behind them and laughed when she resurfaced with hands fisting the air, Haytham was glaring at his son with annoyance when she rose.

"Can we do that again?"

"No!" The two men snapped at her making Loren snigger at their similar tones and expressions, and begin to swim to a close dock, the two men looked at each other with frowns at her strange hyper behaviour before following. Did danger give the woman a thrilled high?

Out the water they climbed and ran into an alley way as people began to run over to see the burning warehouse or try to put out the flames before they spread to the other buildings. The three wringed out their clothing and Connor threw off the Mercenary jacket with a disgusted look.

"Right, what now?"

"We need to chase Church, I will go find a ship." Haytham answered smoothly after getting his clothes mostly dried, near the water Loren was quickly fishing something out but the two men ignored her. Returning, Loren had her hands behind her back.

"I have a ship." He looked at Connor with a surprised 'oh really?' look, "I will bring it here and find you when I return."

"Of course, I will be at my home here." Haytham nodded his head, "It should be easy for you to find me there."

"Smith, let's go." Loren saluted sarcastically and Haytham tightened his lips in annoyance but didn't complain, he would have liked to 'speak' with Loren more. And she knew what he was thinking for she sent him a cold looking smirk.

Loren lifted something to slap it down wetly on his head, Haytham flinched as buckets of water slashed own his shoulders from his hat. Connor twitched at the sight and looked like he wanted to laugh but held it down with a hand making him tremble.

"Appreciated…" Haytham mumbled in a bland tone as water dripped down his face and resoaked his clothing again. Loren gave him an indifferent shrug before following Connor back through the town to return to Davenport.

-A-

"A Templar Grand-Master!?" Desmond left the Animus with trembles while his father was yelling, "Smith… with a TEMPLAR?"

Shaun and Rebecca looked embarrassed, they had all seen Loren sucking off Haytham when Connor had returned. "Loren wouldn't usually do something like that without a reason… maybe those two drunk men watching them had something to do with it…"

The tech woman spoke quietly with a tremble in her voice, Shaun was bright red and couldn't say a word. There was a burn in Desmond, Connor had felt very… warm at the sight of Loren kneeling at Haytham's feet.

"Or money, she needed it didn't she? Loren will do anything to survive so she can continue a fight."

At Shaun and Rebecca's words, William hissed in frustration and embarrassment. If his wife had seen that she would have died right there because she liked Loren with just the small amount of times they had met. Thought Loren was a breath of fresh air from all the stoic assassins.

"I pray you are right, because if Loren returns somehow I will be giving her a stern lecture."


	3. The Davenport virgin

When back at Davenport she asked Achilles to teach her how to reload the pistol.

AT first he was surprised when she asked but was more than happy to teach her the basics, outside with a target Connor used to use as a youth or for the new assassin trainees he showed her the slow method of reloading and asked her to shoot the target.

"Right in the centre you are a sharp shot."

"Thank you, I never reloaded these guns but have used pistols before." Loren reloaded it and stuck the gun into her holster before turning to Achilles, "Thank you for showing me."

"Of course, excuse me but I need to sit down." Loren bowed her head in understanding and watched the man hobble away to catch some rest. She looked overt the homestead and breathed in the smells, Connor left the manor to go hunting and walked past her.

"Connor."

"Smith." The part Native looked a little more serious than usual, speaking with his father must have frustrated him more than anything. He was still avoiding her eyes though, everything he said or did was curt and distant, Connor didn't say anything about her having sex with a Templar, his father no less.

Watching the young man stomp away to hunt food for his future trip on the Aquila and their meals for the next few nights, Loren leaned against the stone head of Achilles dead wife and sighed. 'I wonder what is happening back in my time, at least the artefact is out of the way… in that time.'

She needed a walk… Pushing away from the gravestone Loren strolled down the road and into the forest close to where Connor hunted usually for deer and hares, but not too close to end up with an arrow in her head from being mistaken as food. With a sigh she sat on the ground and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes Loren took in the sounds and smells of the wild, free from the sound of the modern day and pollution.

"HELP, SOMEONE!" Loren's head shot up and she snapped out of her drowsy half sleepiness, that was Prudence and Ellen's daughter both screaming in terror followed with male laughter and the barks of dogs.

After standing quickly Loren ran across the treetops to find the pregnant woman and young teenager, a group of poachers surrounded them with hunting hounds. Frowning as one of the dogs turned to bark up her tree, Lore leapt down and stabbed it making the four men leap back with surprise.

"Bitch! That was my dog" One of the men looked at the hound with a broken look, he must have loved his dog deeply.

"You're attacking a pregnant woman and a kid? How shameless and weak of you." Loren spun the tomahawk in her hand while walking towards the angry men with her cold haunting look, her green eyes flashed over to the other two with hidden worry. Ellen's daughter pulled Prudence gently over to hide behind a tree so they weren't in the way of bullets.

"You will di…" Before the man could threaten her, he had a tomahawk buried deeply in his forehead, the three other men raised their rifles as Loren charged at them. She shot one quickly and tackled the second at the same time making the third hesitate in firing as he worried about hitting his companions. The hunting dogs howled and snapped, one bit Loren's ankle and tried to tear it off but she kicked it in the nose and send it flying with a yelp.

Stabbing the man she tackled in the throat with her hidden blade she killed him leaving one last man standing. Loren gasped out in pain and the other two scream when a bullet sent blood splattering from her shoulder, without looking down to survey the damage she backwards kicked the rifle from the man's hands and sliced his throat with a fluent swing of her arm as she spun.

"Loren watch out!" BANG! Loren had been able to angle her body and raise her arms to protect vital areas but the bullet lodged itself into her hip making her cry out and stumble backwards at the pain, with a wince she stepped toward the man and slammed her foot down onto the temple of the man she had shot before as he lay on the ground holding up his rifle weakly.

In a haze she could see a couple of dogs coming for her and one for the other two where they hid. Without hesitation she charged the single dog ignoring the ones leaping up at her and continued to ignore them as they latched onto her back.

Something whizzed through the air as Loren stabbed the back of the dog's neck before it reached the others, the two dogs on Loren whimpered before falling to the ground with arrows in their heads. Huffing Loren looked over as Connor jumped skilfully from the tree and ran to steady her.

"Loren!" Prudence held Loren's face while Ellen's daughter gave a sob at all the blood coming from the woman, "Hold on… Connor she needs to go to Lyle!"

"Emilie take Prudence home, I will take care of Smith." Ellen's daughter, Emilie, nodded and took Prudence's hand to help her down the hill. Quickly Connor examined Loren before taking her into his arms, "Try to stay awake."

"I wasn't shot in a vital area Connor, the only thing to worry about is blood loss and the bullet still in my hip." His lips tightened, even bleeding she was snappish and sarcastic at him. He didn't know whether to feel annoyed or glad that she could still retain some sense of herself even when wounded.

After some silence while Loren blinked to keep her eyes open and her lips went dry from the blood loss Connor finally spoke again.

"You fought well to protect them. Thank you." Connor blinked when Loren looked at him in surprise then away with embarrassment and didn't say a word. 'She looks quite innocent and beautiful when she blushes…'

He shook his head to shake away the thought and hurried his steps when he got to the main road and rushed towards Dr White's home. Up the hill he ran as Loren groaned in pain with each jolt even though he did his best not to bump her around.

"Connor? Oh dear lord, bring her over here!" Lyle rushed over from his herb garden and into his healer's tent, Connor laid Loren across the bed-table on her stomach after he removed her shirt, Lyle grabbed his ointments from his healer bag in the corner.

"Thank you my friend, now hold her arms. It looks like the bullet is still in there…" Grabbing tweezers the doctor began the long painful progress of digging out the bullet in Loren's hip, the woman clenched her teeth while staring at the ground.

It took a while to have the bullet out, Lyle disinfected the two bullet wounds and the dog bites, and sewed the deepest ones shut. Both assassins sighed in relief when the doctor said it was over and the two men helped Loren back into her bloodstained shirt.

"I suggest she stays in bed until the wounds close. If she heals as fast as you do she should be alright to move carefully in at least two days." Connor nodded as he lifted Loren up into his arms again and carried her back to the manor. With the danger past he felt heart rise to his cheeks as he felt Loren's body in his arms, his mind flew to the time he saw her with Haytham and tried to shake it away.

Inside the main hall of the small manor, Achilles was just heading to his bedroom. "What happened?" He looked startled at Loren who was covered in blood and sleeping in Connor's arms from the exhaustion.

"Poachers were attacking Prudence and Emilie, Loren got shot twice and bitten by dogs protecting them." The old man looked worried but nodded his head as Connor took Loren upstairs towards their still shared room, the half Native removed the woman's clothes and lay her gently on the bed.

Taking up his position beside her, Connor kept his back to her and wrapped around his pillow. Maybe it would be a better idea to sleep on the floor else he hurt her more…

His snores filled the room almost instantly.

-A-

She woke up early in the morning to a weight around her raw bare back and something pressed to her stomach, she stiffened up and looked down but noticing it Connor's arms tucked against her stomach some of her defensive tension eased away. Against her shoulder Connor was snoring softly.

Outside the sun was just at the horizon was slowly rising, it was odd for Connor to still be in bed by this time. Was he that exhausted?

"Hmm." A small moan whispered across her ear and hips grinded against her arse making Loren's eyes widen, was the grumpy assassin seriously dreaming about something like 'that'? The arms tightened around her causing her wince at the pain it brought to her back. Sighing out Loren waited for Connor to wake up.

When he did he did it with a flinch when he noticed the proximity of Loren, his arms loosened but didn't move for he didn't realise she was awake.

"I don't mind being cuddled, better than the punching, but please wait until I am not hurt." Slowly Loren rolled around in his arms so she was facing Connor and gave a sly smile, leaning forward she ran her lips across his jaw making him go completely stiff. "And I didn't realise you liked me like 'that' Connor."

At her chuckle Connor frowned in confusion before he felt a hand stroke his thigh making him give a small moan and realise he was as hard as anything, and it was painful. He flushed a bright red and his mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish. He couldn't even move from the shock as Loren continued to rub his thigh and run her lips lightly across his jaw.

So many thoughts, memories and images ran through his mind, feeling tingly Connor released a small sound when he felt a tongue lick his throat and looked down at her with a redder blush and met her eyes as she suckled his Adam's apple, he became very aware that she was naked in his arms.

"Well off you go, weren't you meant to be hunting?" Loren pulled away suddenly with a smirk at Connor's glassy face, he gave her a look with a mix between shy and livid. "I am injured, if you want anything you will have to wait."

Connor swallowed and quickly moved back when he realised what she was implying, he avoided looking at the woman as he dressed as fast as possible. Sitting on the edge of the bed he tugged on his boots then almost sprinted out of the house with a stumble to return to his hunting. And get some distance between him and her before it became too painful to even walk or think straight.

Chuckling Loren laid back into the bed and rubbed a gentle hand over her bandaged wound in her hip. It was rather fun riling Connor up, it was like her time with Shaun. That British historian was always so shy and easy for her teasing.

Yawning wide, Loren rolled to her side and fell asleep. The more rest she got the faster her wounds will heal.

-A-

It was three days until Connor returned with the cargo and news of Church's death. Thankfully Achilles was away in Boston for the week else he would have popped an artery in his rage at Haytham's presence in his home.

Loren could hear father and son fighting before they even entered the house from where she stood in the kitchen sipping tea dressed in her pants and shirt, Connor stomped in and gave her a meek nod when he spotted her. "How are your wounds?"

"Itchy but getting better." She spoke coolly while taking a sip, "Your father is here. Why?"

"I couldn't get him to stay on the ship, I almost did until someone said Achilles was away…" He hissed as he reluctantly made tea for his father who he left behind in the sitting room, pausing he gave Loren a very red faced look, "He wanted to see you..."

"Oh? I should say hi then." Loren snorted in a mix of humour and annoyance while standing, "And tell him to back the 'eff off."

When Loren entered the sitting area, Haytham stood from the armchair to greet the woman with a large grin.

"Hello again Miss Smith, I heard you had been injured and am glad you look well. Your body wasn't too badly harmed was it?" He licked his lips as he remembered the short moment together and how sweet she felt around him, already he was growing hard and Loren noticed the strain of his pants with her sharp eyes.

"Eff off, old man." Loren spoke curtly and as coldly as possible then she spun on her heels and walked back out the room, Connor almost spilt the tea as he stepped around her, Loren hit him on the arse hard. "Welcome home Novice."

"By the… Smith!" Connor looked back out the door to glare at Loren while turning red in the cheeks, the woman looked back with a sly smirk and air kiss making him go a brighter red. Quickly he sat down with his father and tried to drink his own tea, he fell into an almost shocked silence as he could feel the burn on his backside. It felt like she was groping him.

Haytham was giving Connor an almost jealous look at the woman's special greeting. He wanted it.

Later that night, Loren walked down to the kitchen once more to pour herself a cold drink of water, Connor was half asleep upstairs and spread out across the bed while Haytham stretched out on the couch. She was dressed simply in one of her baggy shirts.

Haytham must have thought the same as he walked through the door behind her, "Oh? Evening Smith."

"Piss off." Was her instant reply while she poured herself some water from the glass jug and turned to walk away, but Haytham trapped her between his arms and the bench. He leaned forward with a smirk.

"So hostile for such a beautiful woman, you have been a problem for my dreams since out special time together." Loren's eyes flashed dangerously as Haytham gave her soft kisses along her neckline and spoke in a raspy voice, his hand took the drink from hers and placed it on the bench away from her.

"Of course, now piss of Templar. It only happened because of the drunken bastards and it was not my plan to repeat it with you." Her words were a hiss, over Haytham's shoulder Connor walked in when he had heard Haytham and Loren's voices from his room. He looked at them nervously as he wondered if they were both going to go at it again, but he saw the look of frustration in Loren's eyes and looked at his father's back angrily.

"Father." Haytham looked back at his son's voice without removing his lips from Loren's throat, he was starting to unbutton Loren's shirt with one hand.

"Connor." He got her shirt parted and looked down with an appreciative flash in his eyes, "Hmmm, ravishing. Just as I imagined…"

Snorting sarcastically at his words and gritting her teeth, Loren shoved him backwards as Haytham began to stoke her thigh's making her simmer up. Her body remembered his touch and how skilled he was with his fingers, "Leave me alone Templar!"

"Stop it father." Connor's voice broke and he cleared his throat nervously, his eyes zoned onto Loren's bare chest that heaved with her angry and turned on breathing as Haytham was pushed back with a stumble by her. Even though he had seen her naked before he felt a heat burn behind his ears.

Without a change in her expression even as she breathed hard, Loren tugged began to button up her shirt again and eyed both father and son as they faced each other.

"What is the problem Connor?" Haytham gave his son a small smirk with a burning glint in his eyes. He desired Loren, he wanted to have her again but at his own pace and free to make her cry out loudly for him without worry for soldiers catching them.

"Just stop, she said no." Connor gritted it out through his teeth, Loren moved around Haytham and made her way up the stairs back to Connor's room quickly to avoid the Templar. It was quiet for a while downstairs before Connor came up and joined her, he closed his door and rubbed the nape of his neck with a sigh.

Awkwardly he looked at her, Loren was on the bed facing the doors direction so he bowed apologetically but was unable to speak with his dry mouth, when Loren said nothing Connor lay on his side of the bed and kept his back to her. Slowly Loren wiggled over to hug her arms around Connor's torso, the young man stiffened.

"Thank you Connor." She muttered into his shoulder blades, Connor felt both surprised and embarrassed at the gently thankful tone she spoke in and stared at the wall opposite to him. It was rare for her to show such nice emotions towards him.

"Don't…" A small cough broke his words as a soft mouth ran across the back of his neck, a heat rose as he remembered her offer before he left and the feeling he suffered from when hunting afterwards. She was pretty much healed now, "Loren I…"

He broke off again as the mouth began to suck the skin near his ear, he felt a strange shiver and for some reason his body seemed to roll over. Soon Connor was on his back with Loren hovering over him while feathering his neck with light kisses and looking down at him with a waiting look.

"I-I…" Never was he jittery like this normally, this 'area' and side of Loren made him shivery and awkward. He was not an expert with this, in truth he wasn't even an expert with simply hugging. Loren knew what he was trying to say as she was more experienced, she looked down at him with a smile.

"A virgin?" He twitched making her smile widen into a grin, "Oh then I should leave the decision to you. Do you want to continue?"

Loren hovered over him, not touching him anymore and waiting patiently for Connor to make his choice. Looking up into her eyes Connor swallowed nervously and thought quickly, he was worried about his father hearing and also nervous about the woman but...

"I… I want to… I want you to continue."

The woman's eyes flashed at his words, kneeling above him Loren tugged off Connor's shirt and slowly ran her nails down his chest making his skin break out in a trail of goose bumps and shivers. Her hands went to the hem of his pants and slowly pulled them down letting his shaft spring free, Loren wiggled her body down to his ankles where she threw the pants completely off and onto the ground somewhere behind her.

Looking down, Connor watched her with heavy breathing and slightly wide eyes as she bent down so her face was close to his manhood, he felt like a small youth once more learning something completely new and frightening. Gasping his head fell back as Loren sucked his tip and rubbed his shaft, everything tingled as he hardened with her skilful attention and moaned out deeply as he felt her tongue rub his sensitive tip.

Doing his best he forced away the memory of his father also getting sucked by her in the alley and focussed on the new feelings that were spreading out through his nervous system. Connor panted through parted lips as he watched Loren's head between his thighs with spinning vision, he felt dizzy as blood rushed through his body and his ears were filled with the thud of his heart.

Without meaning to as Connor felt a shock run down his shaft he jerked up his hips, Loren moaned at the action and moved her mouth away making Connor sigh at the loss as cold air breezed across his burning flesh. He wanted her to never stop.

"Your hands…" Loren took Connor's shaking hands as he raised them while she climbed up his hips, she led his palms across her clothes torso before raising them to the first button of her shirt. Carefully he unbuttoned the fabric letting her torso become slowly uncovered, even though he had seen her naked so many times before seeing Loren now above him with the intention to take his virginity made Connor's breath rush away and his heart tremble.

Palming her shirt off her shoulders Connor ran his eyes across Loren's body. He took in every detail he didn't pay much attention to before, from the colour of her muscled torso to the perk of her nipples, every perfection and imperfection he memorized. Loren wiggled out of her underwear until she was completely bare like him, she knelt just right over him so he could see her completely.

Moaning at the sight of her wet womanhood in her hairless lower region, Connor gripped Loren's hips as he didn't know what else to do with his shaking hands and looked up with eyes filled with what he wanted. Looking back down at him Loren smiled and held his hard shaft firmly upright the centre making him give a small grunting moan at the pressure of her hand holding his shaft just beneath the head's bulb, slowly she eased his tip inside her before stopping so she could place her hands on his stomach to brace herself.

A loud gasp fled Connor as Loren slid down him smoothly, taking his full length completely inside so the tip pulsed against the entrance of her womb. Feeling an eruption of shocks run through his body Conner pressed the back of his head tightly into his pillow and took in a deep sucking breath at the pleasure that filled him, it was better than his imagination. That didn't say much for he wasn't very imaginative in this or even thought much about it due to his strong desire to bring the end of Charles Lee. Sex was not his front thought.

"Mmmm, Loren I…" He broke out into a chocking cry as Loren slid up and down on him in a quick grind of her hips and push of her hands, he felt his balls clench and arched his hips against hers as if trying to press inside her deeper. With his balls pressed firmly against her arse Connor trembled, his tip tingled and he felt a sudden fear that he was going to release right now.

Moaning Loren began to bounce up and down upon him making his vision swirl and become foggy, his mouth was dry as he panted out and gave moans. Any fear and thoughts were lost as he was plunged into a pool of warm desires and he didn't release giving him some confidence.

Feeling the sudden need to move, Connor began to thrust his hips upwards in awkward twitches, it took a while of trial and error but he was able to blend into a perfect movement with the woman and gripped her hips tighter at the burning lust that filled him. Looking up he watched Loren in his dizzy haze, her breasts bounced with each movement and her face was red with her own passion and her mouth parted from her gasping breaths.

Hearing her releasing small sounds that he never thought he would hear from her made Connor become confident in himself, Loren Smith was moaning for him and it felt so good. He wanted to make her louder and he felt that wasn't going to happen if he just laid there doing very little, he needed to do more. He needed to take control.

Making Loren gasp out in surprise, Connor rolled them over and slammed her into the sheets while at the same time thrust into her harder. This new position let his thrust's become stronger making her keen out loudly each time he hit her deeply, how Connor hoped his father could hear this and was feeling jealous. The inexperienced son was the one to take the woman this time and was making her scream out loudly.

Arms tightly wrapped around his head and held his face against her neck like a vice making it harder to breath easily, wanting to taste her Connor began to mouth and bite at her skin making her moans come out longer and deeper. It was like instinct was taking over him as he sucked at Loren's collarbone and thrust into her.

"Connor…" His name was moaned deeply and it made him groan and used the crook of his elbows to widen her thighs while keeping his fingers hard again cheeks of her arse, Loren stretched a leg out toward the roof and cried out as Connor banged her into the bed making it scrape and squeak against the floorboards and wall.

Again Loren cried out his name loudly, Haytham would be hearing them easily now.

Nails clung to the back of his neck and dug in deeply making him feel slight pain but in the haze of his lust everything felt good even pain and he moaned. Airily Loren chuckled and then ran her nails roughly down his spine making him shiver and moan again, pain with pleasure was a strange mix but Connor enjoyed the feel.

"AH! Connor!" The scream almost hurt his sensitive ears but thankfully everything seemed to be in a muffled fog, Loren arched against him and released small sounds and quivered. Connor didn't know what happened with her just then but he did know that suddenly Loren was so tight around him it made all sense of awareness vanish, throwing his torso back in an small arch with each thrust he slammed into her more desperately and harder. Veins in his neck were becoming rather prominent as his blood thundered through him like a strong flowing river.

Over and over Loren whimpered his name and covered her panting red face with her arms as if not knowing what to do with the weak limbs as they trembled, she closed her eyes tightly and cried out at Connor thrust into her after her orgasm. A grunting moan followed with a gasp was the only notice she had before Connor fell onto his forearms against her, he breathed heavily against her throat as he floated in the aftermath of the strange explosion of pleasure.

His shaft tingled and twitched as he released inside Loren, he didn't want to move as he trembled all over. Arms wrapped around his lower back softly as Loren tried to calm her breathing and muscles. Swallowing to try and get rid of the dry pain there, Connor slowly pulled out of Loren with a moan as her walls rubbed against him and fell to his side with a heavy thump.

Lying on her side, Loren looked at him with a calm but reddened face. Her breath was still heavy as she recovered and her heart was racing.

"Amazing work for a virgin, Connor." She smirked as he panted and gave a small chuckle at the self-confident look he got at her words, "But don't think this gets you out of being a novice…"

Sighing at her added words, Connor sent her a half-hearted glare through squinting eyes before he closed them as he struggled to keep them open. Using his strong arms he tightly tucked Loren against his chest and ducked his nosed into the crown of her head as he was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion.

As Connor began to fall asleep he faintly heard Loren speak softly, "… I will be here." But the meaning was lost on him.

-A-

In the morning Haytham was making tea in Achilles' kitchen with a tired glare, when Connor and Loren came down he gave them a sharp look before returning to his drink with a sulk. The two assassins didn't look any different towards each other even after their loud night together, though Connor did give a slightly embarrassed look at the look his father had.

Even though Connor wanted his father to know that he had taken Loren properly it was still mortifying to be heard, Connor lost his virginity to the woman and the thought of his father hearing that… though his father didn't know he was a virgin so maybe it was alright?

Without looking at his father again Connor made himself some tea, Loren yawned as she stirred hers and paused at Haytham's expression. "What's the matter, Templar?"

Haytham sent her a sharp jealous glare at her sarcastic tone, "I would have liked to have joined in…"

"Maybe another time." Instantly Loren replied with mocking humour.

With his back turned to the pair, Connor almost spat out his drink at their words making both Loren and Haytham chuckle. Taking her drink upstairs she left the two men to speak about their plans for the next few days.

-A-

Desmond climbed out of the Animus and rubbed his face. The others looked embarrassed once more even though they didn't see everything, the Animus had hidden most of the details like it did with Ezio's life and all his lovers.

"So Loren hooked up with both Haytham and Connor…" Rebecca gave an awkward laugh, "… I was not expecting that."

The three men all grunted in agreement and ran fingers through their hair while not looking at Rebecca, William rubbed his scrunched up eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Both Shaun and Desmond looked a bit frustrated, the youngest assassin could feel the lips of Loren through him and Connor's connection. Why did the Animus not give the pain but did give the more… ravenous feelings.

"Desmond, take a rest from the Animus for a moment. Go explore or something then come back." Shaun rasped before taking a deep drink of water from his bottle, nodding Desmond did as asked and looked around the Temple. Finding a hiding place away from the others he relieved himself of the straining in his pants and Shaun had gone to do the same.

Rebecca returned to the computer with a small smile at the thought of Loren hooking up with Connor, she wondered how long it lasted for. One thing Loren was known for was going back to those that wanted her again.

After relieving himself, Desmond returned and laid back into the Animus with nobody the wiser to what he had done.

He was curious about Loren and what happened to her, does she somehow return or end up staying in that time?


	4. Win the pair

After the two Kenway's returned to Davenport late in the night of the same day they left, Loren didn't see Haytham much. Connor and Haytham were planning to leave again in a couple more days to take the supplies back to Washington and before Achilles returns, first they needed the ship repaired enough that it could get where they wanted after Haytham's stunt.

Loren snorted at that memory, Connor told her about his father's foolish action and how he had rammed the Aquila into Ben Church's ship. She was glad she stayed at Davenport, she was afraid enough of the ocean and sharks so being in such a battle would have had her with her head between her knees in one of the lower decks.

There was a click behind her and Haytham appeared over her shoulder, "Smith."

"Templar." Her voice was cold as she poured the cold dregs of her tea into the sink, did Haytham smell the tea when it is made or just her? Because the man seriously always caught her in the kitchen drinking tea.

Looking the woman up and down, Haytham tightened his lips as he remembered the night they returned. He had tried to get to sleep but the second his head hit the pillow he heard Connor and Loren go at it, how the young man was able to even do anything after the exhausting day was beyond Haytham's comprehension.

"So when do I get another go with you? I am willing to share with Connor at the same time…"

"Piss off and leave me alone you old man." Quickly Loren left him and joined Connor in the study to play a board game, watching her with longing Haytham slowly followed her to watch the two young assassins. Connor completely defeated Loren in the game and looked proud of himself.

An idea popped into Haytham's head, it might work or it might not. "How about we make a bet?"

The two assassins looked up at him with uncaring expressions but waited for him to speak his mind none the less as they were a little curious about what he wanted to say. Gesturing Loren out of the seat he then took up the place across from Connor and set up the board for a new game.

"You two obviously are not going to let me join in anytime soon, so let's have a game." Connor flushed at his father's words and clearly knew what the man was getting at, he spent the whole time on the Aquila saying no to Haytham's whispering question on whether he can join them during sex.

"What is the bet old man?" Crossing her arms and watching Haytham set up the board, Loren looked at him curiously. Sending her a quick glance Connor felt himself turn slightly redder, was she seriously considering this.

"I win this game and we go at it now and here together." The thought of going into the embrace with Loren and Haytham here in this open room made Connor feel hot beneath his robes, "Lose and I won't try again nor touch Smith until at least tomorrow night and we both have another game…"

Tightening his lips Connor looked up at Loren, he didn't know how to take this. And it was her body Haytham was betting for. The woman met his eyes and shrugged, "Very well father…"

Having his son's nervously spoken agreement made Haytham's face lighten up, Connor made the first move and the fight started. Watching them with curiosity at how it will end, Loren leaned on the desk and crossed her arms.

It was the hardest game either men had played in a while, for Connor it felt like he was versing Achilles as Haytham was intelligent with his moves and easily took out small groups of Connor's pieces. And Haytham was too distracted and over confidant that he was caught off guard by Connor's own hidden intelligence.

A shiver ran up Connor's spine while Haytham gave out a laugh, the young man lost.

"Do pretend to try harder next time, Novice." Loren chuckled and Connor went red while glaring at her.

"I DID try!" The young man continued to glare at Loren but then looked up defensively when Haytham stood, Loren pushed away from the desk and watched Haytham stalk over to her. Another shiver ran down Connor's spine as he watched his father tightly press against Loren and kiss her passionately.

Connor went dry in the mouth as he watched Haytham and Loren tug off their clothes and then he gulped as they looked to him. "Come on Connor." At his father's almost commanding voice Connor rose automatically and slowly stepped towards them, slowly Loren removed his clothes and ran her hands along his chest.

Standing behind Loren, Haytham held her by her hips and licked her neck. His blue eyes observed Connor as the young man kissed Loren deeply and messaged her breasts. The woman was sandwiched between them and moaned at the feeling of their warm skin surrounding her.

Holding his own hard manhood, Haytham pressed against her arse. Connor's face twitched when Loren moaned sharply against his ear and looked at the two's faces with wide eyes, Loren had her mouth parted in a gasp and Haytham had his eyes scrunched shut in pleasure.

Looking down over Loren's shoulder while not knowing what his father had done, Connor felt woozy as he saw Haytham buried deep inside her arse, taking his own hardness Connor thrust into her womanhood making all three of them gasp out. With Haytham in her arse, her walls were so tightly squeezing around him.

Haytham was the first to move, he pulled out making Connor and Loren moan before thrusting back in with a jerk. At Loren's nod Connor moved out to his tip and moved back inside at the same speed and strength as Haytham had.

The older man repeated his action and Connor copied, slowly they got used to each other and sped up the pace. With her legs wrapped around Connor's hips, Loren held on tightly and leaned her head back against Haytham's shoulder. Her breath was coming out in hard puffs with each thrust the two men did.

"Ah!" They sped up some more making Loren cry out, Haytham moaned and sucked at her exposed throat. He was finally making her cry out loudly, it felt good even if Connor was also assisting in the woman's pleasure.

Deeply the two moaned against Loren's skin as they kissed and sucked, their thrusts came to a quick speed that they both could keep up to. Feeling tingles all over Loren cried out and arched her grip on Connor was tightening and her nails dug into his back making him moan.

Opening his eyes Haytham raised a brow, so Connor liked pain with his pleasure? That was a surprise… and very much like his mother. Hurt stabbed at his heart as he thought about Ziio and ducked his head into Loren's shoulder to hide the pain in his eyes from Connor, breathing in the scent of Loren he threw the thoughts and memories into the back of his mind.

Peering through his fringe as it loosened from his hair tie Haytham watched Loren scrape her nails along Connor's muscular shoulder blades making the young man moan deeply again. "Loren…"

So that was her name, Loren. A smirk rose to his lips and his kissed Loren's shoulder, finally he knew her name. It was quite a beautiful name, but Haytham was certain he only heard it with men…

Shrugging away the curious thought, Haytham concentrated on thrusting in unison to his son. Loren was moaning loudly between them and she was shuddering violently in the two Kenway's arms, she squirmed and quaked in pleasure and cried out as she drew closer and closer to her end.

In front Connor had his eyes closed tightly and was puffing through parted lips as the feeling of Loren around him completely overtook his mind and all other functioning. Large angry red welts were trailing along his back from Loren's nails, and some were bleeding from the occasional crescent shaped holes from where she dug the nails in due to the jolts of pleasure she was suffering due to the two thrusting inside her body.

"AH! C-Connor… H…" She screamed before she could say Haytham's name making the Templar give a slightly annoyed huff, "H-Haytham…"

That weak whimper of his name was better than nothing, slumped in their arms. Her orgasm left her feeling like she was floating on air and the room was moving side to side like they were on a boat, Connor moaned deeply as he struggled to keep upright as he too felt dizzy.

Shivering Connor growled out through his clenched teeth and then thrust deeply inside Loren before he came, he and Loren moaned as Haytham did a couple final thrusts before he too followed with a guttural groan.

White dripped from her as the two pulled out, sighing Connor fell back into a chair and Haytham leaned back against the desk with Loren held upright against him as her legs rattled together and she recovered. Looking through hazy eyes Connor observed Loren and his father, they both had looks of fading lust on their faces and it made him swallow down a lump feeling in his throat.

After a moment Loren bent and dressed herself, she stepped away from the two men and looked at them both. "I am going to get some sleep, good night." Both men gave her tired mumbles as answers as they struggled to form coherent words.

With a wince Loren climbed the stairs while holding the rails for leverage, everything from the hips down burned and threatened to topple her legs out from beneath her. Sighing in relief she collapsed to her side of the bed flat on her chest, when both Connor and Haytham came up to join her they found her snoring into the pillow.

Ever so gently they arranged her on the bed so they both could lie either side of her, Connor was too exhausted to complain about his father following them to bed and lazily threw his arm over Loren's hip. With the speed of a snapping finger the two men fell asleep.

-A-

Achilles returned only hours after Haytham and Connor left to see George Washington and return the supplies, "Loren, has anything happened since I was away?"

"Not really, Connor has killed Benjamin Church and left just this morning to take the supplies back." That caught Achilles' attention.

"They returned? … What about Haytham?"

"Haytham smashed the Aquila into Church's ship and caused damage that needed to be repaired somewhat, they all returned here for a couple of days before leaving again. Don't worry, Haytham slept on the couch and both me and Connor made sure he didn't have much in the way of freedom."

That was both the truth and a lie, the last couple of days had found Haytham sharing Connor's bed with them. The man somehow persuaded Connor to go at it like a rabbit with Loren and him each night and also allow him and Loren to have sex alone with Connor just watching. Also Haytham had some sense of freedom as he made tea for himself.

Achilles did not look pleased and squinted around his home as if it was possessed by some foul ghost, without a word he went to his bedroom to examine it for traps before getting much needed rest. He had been meeting with the few other assassins who came with messages from the few other mentors from around the world, he needed information about Templar work and also about Loren.

What he learnt confused him greatly, Loren was obviously very loyal to the Assassin cause but not a single assassin knew her name or where she came from. It made his suspicious, what was the woman hiding and was she really a proper assassin? Or was she just a famiy member of one?

Unknowing the mentor's thoughts, Loren was relaxing in a seat reading one of the books in Achilles' collection. Occasionally she thought about the modern world and wondered how they were doing, was she ever going to return?

Did she even want to return?

The thought of going back now after so much time with Connor and the other 18th century occupants made her feel sick in the gut, she would miss them greatly… even Haytham. But she missed her mother and the others of the modern age so deeply.

Sighing once more Loren closed the book and rushed out the door, not even bothering to go for a ride she ran into the trees and leapt across the branched. It felt like she was flying and brought back memories of her time in the forest. For years when growing up she honed her skills by climbing the trees and air tackling crocodiles and other animals in the forest, but she never killed them.

The assassins were living in the forest as the National Park's rangers, so it was a rule amongst them to not kill unless one of their lives was being threatened.

Even in this era she seemed unable to drop kill an animal unless Connor gave her permission as they hunted together, which was rare as Connor liked hunting alone. He believed others were a distraction and didn't understand his cultural hunting rituals, and Loren understood his thoughts though reluctantly.

Finding a large branch she sat and closed her eyes with her back against the trees trunk, she focused her attention on the world around her. Sharp ears picked up on each rustle of leaves and the crunch of either a deer or hare passing beneath her, even in the forest she didn't have this beautiful quiet sound of the nature and she always though it when she was out here.

Time passed as she meditated in the tree, but snapping awake she winced. Her leg was asleep and she sighed out while trying to stretch away the pain. Tightening her lips Loren climbed from the tree and jogged back to the Manor.

Inside she went up to her and Connor's shared room, breathing in Loren was met with the forest and steel scent of Connor that filled the room thickly, and beneath it was the smell of Haytham. The older man smelt of fine leather and expensive tea, and everything found in the possession of a filthy rich nobleman. It was a smell most women would hone into and try to capture the man it belonged to.

For Loren though she found the scent of Connor more attractive, it brought out memories and emotions from deep within. The scent was what she had grown up with.

Taking in a deeper breath she stripped from her clothes so she was only in her underwear and lay on the beds covers, with a hand thrown over the edge she closed her eyes and drifted through awareness and unawareness.

-A-

When Connor came back Loren almost felt her heart break, he looked so lost and broken as he stepped through the door. All colour was gone from his face and it had frightened both Loren and Achilles. They thought he had been badly injured.

He killed his best friend and almost lost his entire tribe, Connor was suffering guilt, anger and betrayal. Washington was the one to have attacked his tribe years ago that had led to his mother's death, not Charles Lee, and he almost repeated it all again just a few nights ago.

Achilles said nothing to Connor about Charles' actions nor about Haytham's presence in Davenport, he had just enough sympathy towards Connor to keep his tongue still.

Silently Connor and Loren sat together in the bedroom, every time Loren tried to speak the man would give her a heartbroken look that will make her shut up again in an instant. He didn't want her to say anything in fear she was going to treat him sympathetically.

Loren understood and left him alone, going down the stairs she answered the door on her way. Before her stood Haytham Kenway looking completely put off and dressed in a middleclass man's disguise. "Loren… is Connor here?"

"Yes but to see you will be quite…" Not having to hear her say he was unwanted here Haytham nodded in understanding and gave a small weary sigh, "Besides you should not be here, if Achilles sees you..."

"I know." Was his sad acknowledgment, Haytham gave Loren a stiff but polite bow with an expression of heartbreak, it was frightening a lot like Connor's and it twisted her heartstrings once more. Swiftly Loren hid her emotions behind her haunting expression and gave Haytham a curt nod.

"Do you want to give him a message?"

"Yes…" Haytham pulled out a rather hefty looking letter, he must have known beforehand that he wouldn't see Connor. Carefully Loren took it and flinched when Haytham closed his warm hand around her wrist before she could tuck her hand close to her chest, and it made her hand clench the letter slightly tighter, "Watch over him… he may be an assassin but he is still my son."

Giving a small smile she nodded and didn't move as Haytham gave her a quick civil kiss on her lips, backing away he took one last look at her form and nodded as if accepting something she didn't know. Watching Haytham's back as he walked down the road with his back straight, Loren loosened her grip on the doorframe and looked up. Just beside her and tucked behind the door was Connor looking at the ground with a dead like expression.

"Connor…" His dull eyes met hers before he accepted the letter she was offering, down the hall Achilles was peering out of his room with tight lips from where he observed Loren speaking with Haytham in the reflection of a painting's glass cover beside her. It had made him grimace when Haytham had given her a kiss, but it looked courteous and nothing more.

Without glancing at the letter in his hand, Connor went up the stairs to read it out on the balcony across from his room. Glancing at Achilles while walking into the sitting room Loren gave him a small shrug and shake of her head, she had not expected Haytham to risk coming all the way out here when the mentor was around.

'He must feel more for Connor then I thought…' Pulling a book off the bookcase she thought about all of Haytham's interactions with Connor, 'He was trying to win Connor to his side so he could have his son close and not have to kill him… and Connor was trying to do it too.'

Sitting in a chair Loren opened the book and stared blankly at the page, she wondered what was on Connor's mind right now and what the letter was about.

-A-

Shutting out of the Animus again and stretching, Desmond gave a deep yawn. The Animus hadn't shown them the details with Haytham, Loren and Connor. It instead skipped to the important event of Washington's unintentional betrayal to Connor, they did however see the scene where Haytham came to Davenport.

"He was rather polite to her, I wonder if something happened…?" Too clever for her own good, Rebecca thought aloud and rubbed a hand along her chin. Shaun nodded in agreement, Loren hadn't insulted Haytham nor treat him with her usual anger.

Not caring about Loren's personal life, Desmond rubbed the back of his neck and stretched. "I am a little curious about this artefact she is supposed to have, why haven't we seen anything?"

"Loren is clever, she would hide it and never let Connor see it. She must have done something with her gun too."

"Time is ticking Desmond and we are so close to the end…" Was the curt voice from William, giving his father a glare Desmond fell back into the Animus with a huff. A major headache was forming.


	5. Broken heart in the end

His father was gone, killed by his own hands. It broke Connor's heart to have stabbed his father in the prison courtyard when hunting for Charles Lee, he wanted to save his father and bring him over to his side but all hope was destroyed that night.

Loren was quiet. She knew he was hurting badly still after having to kill his best friend who had turned mad with Charles' lies, killing Haytham opened the old wounds once more. And adding to the pain, Achilles passed away that morning.

Never once did Loren offend Connor about the major mistakes on losing the chance to kill Charles Lee or the fact that he had been so badly injured by the cannon fire that broke down the walls from Connor's allies. The days after Connor's return Loren simply helped Dr White tend to his wounds.

The light footsteps on the stone beside him made Connor open his eyes from where he laid spread out atop the rock cliff, Loren sat down beside him and looked out across Davenport, it was the same cliff area she had run to on her first day here. "Are you leaving to go to Haytham's funeral?"

Those were the first words she had spoken to him since his return, Connor shaded his eyes with his hand and looked up at her. Loren had her long hair in a simple plat thrown over her shoulder and wasn't in her robes but wore a long fur coat to ward of the cold breeze that was coming in as night grew closer.

"Yes, Charles Lee will be there." He didn't have to tell her that he also wanted to attend his father's funeral, he looked at her as if struggling with something deep within. "Will you come?"

That surprised her, Loren looked into Connor's eyes and felt her heart cave in, he looked almost like he was begging her. Slowly she nodded for he didn't have to ask her, she would have followed him anyway. After a moment Connor shifted slightly so he had his head in Loren's lap.

Loren looked down at him with the smallest of smiles, gently she stroked his newly cut hair, the Mohawk made him look older and more mature. And also more handsome.

"You have lost a great deal, may you lose no more... Mentor." Connor blinked in surprise at that, her tone was filled with respect and it lightened his heart somewhat. Finally after so long Loren was seeing him worthy of respect and a strong title, the corner of his mouth quirked upwards and closed his eyes when Loren bent and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

He almost fell asleep with her gentle touch and the light breeze, Loren looked out over the Homestead and watched the sun set. With a start Connor snapped fully awake, Loren didn't even glance at him as he sat up.

Looking at her profile, Connor took in her features. After so long living with her he had grown used to her attitude, she was so severe but somehow gentle at the same time. So rude to those she doesn't like but the second you are added to her 'people to care about list' she softened up. Though Loren was still rude at times and pulled her Novice Joke's on him.

Reaching out Connor ran his fingers through her loose fringe and pushed the hair back, he held it beneath his palm as he placed it on the back of her head. Loren had turned her head to look at him when he pushed the hair back and her green eyes shone in the dull purple and orange light.

Leaning forward Connor brought her into a kiss that she responded to instantly, as they kissed he slowly stripped Loren from her clothes and laid the long coat out beneath her for some protection from the rock. With her spread out beneath him Connor leaned back and took in the beautiful vision of her.

The green eyes looked up at him, waiting patiently for him to make his move. Running his hands up and down her sides Connor bent down and mouthed along her breasts. A moan came from Loren and she held her hands softly on his shoulders, taking a hardening nipple between his teeth Connor brought out a deeper moan.

Nails dug into his thick clothing as he sucked and nibbled both nipples making them feel raw and sensitive, Loren was breathing heavy already and arched when Connor pressed his fingers inside her already damp womanhood to stroke the warm walls. The feeling if her wetness made Connor lick his lips and spread his fingers inside her.

Gasping out at that action, Loren closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she shivered at the pleasure that racked her body. After having a few moments like this through the year and being experimental Connor had quickly learnt most of the things that made her squirm and squeal, it gave him a lot of confidence to try different things.

Spreading his fingers again to bring out another moan, he then removed them and held Loren tightly at the hips, with a hum of appreciation Connor bent and licked her weeping womanhood. Crying out at the feeling of his rough tongue inside her, Loren threw her hands up to her face and held the back of her hands on her warm cheeks and try and cool down.

"Ah Connor!" While wrapping his mouth around her entrance and sucking, Connor then hummed and ran his hands along Loren's legs at her moans. Having his fill of her taste he moved back with a husky gasp for air and kissed his way back up to her breasts when he sucked and bit at them again, the milky mounds her growing red from his attention.

Eager and begging hands tugged at his robes making Connor smirk against Loren's skin, without breaking away he threw off his weapons and robe before moving back for just a moment to get off his shirt. The second his chest was bare, Loren ran her hands and nails along the muscles of his chest and back giving him the shivers.

Breathing hotly against her skin, Connor struggled off his pants with shaking hands and could barely pull them down to his knees. He couldn't even feel the desire to pull away enough to remove his boots and pants properly, and Loren didn't really care as she looked down to give his member a lusting glance with a moan.

Turning Loren slightly sideways, Connor threw her ankle over his shoulder and spread her hips wide as he knelt. One hand held her leg steady and the other held his member as he pushed in, when his tip was inside he then moved the hand to her hip to lift her upwards so he could thrust in easier.

A jolt of pleasure ran down both their spines as Connor pressed deeply inside Loren and while looking down at her, Connor began to thrust slowly but hard. He wanted to take this slower then usual, and Loren was more than happy for it as the pleasure curled her toes and made her gasp out.

"Connor… ah…" Loren balanced on her arms as she was angled sideways and looked at him with slightly opened eyes, the feeling of Connor rubbing her walls just right made her break into loud moans and cries.

Watching her with his own expression of pleasure, Connor tightened his jaw and groaned deep in his chest as Loren rubbed and clenched gloriously around his sensitive member. Closing his eyes for a moment Connor listened to her cries and how they seemed to echo off the cliff and fill the Homestead, in the distance he could hear wolves howling as night fell around them and smelt the scent of Loren along with the smell of the environment.

It felt so surreal being out here rutting with a beautiful woman like a wild beast. Connor didn't want it to end but he could feel the burn between his legs and the tingles along his shaft as he pounded into her.

Heat was scorching from Loren as she screamed out and arched her chest against his, her raw nipples rubbed against him making her release a high pitched keening moan and huff through her dry mouth.

"CONNOR!"

Feeling her clench him Connor roared out into the sky like a howling wolf, he thrust once more into her vice like cavern and came. As he filled her up Connor sighed out long and deeply then gasped in heavy breaths to fill his starving lungs. Beneath him Loren also breathed in with a rasp before she rolled to the ground on her back, Connor pulled out of her and brought his body down to rest atop hers while being careful not to squish her.

Loren sighed as Connor held her tightly against him and reached back to stroke the nape of his neck soothingly as they both recovered, how long had it been now since they had been like this? Before Connor had left to hunt down Charles Lee at least.

"We should head back before it gets too dangerous to even leave this cliff." Loren joked making Connor give a deep groan, he didn't want to move but her words rand true. Slowly he eased off of her and watched her dress, once all her skin was covered Connor then dressed.

Without a word they climbed down the cliff then sprinted across the forest floor, it had gotten pitch black so quickly and they both were thankful that their sensitive eyes could focus in the moons dull light enough for them not to trip or step on a trap.

Entering the Manor with light steps, they tippy toed up the stairs and into Connor's bedroom. Stripping into what they wore at night the pair fell onto the bed. Upon hitting the pillow Connor was knocked out from exhaustion. Loren turned weakly onto her side and wrapped her arms around his as to pin his arms to his torso, it made the man grunt in his sleep but nothing more.

Yawning Loren soon followed him.

-A-

The day was dreary and darkened with a mix of fog and storm clouds, it worsened Connor's already bad mood. It was like mother-nature was weeping for the loss of his father.

Slowly he and Loren moved towards the crying crowd, so many people seemed to have adored Haytham in some way. Eyes turned to them and the crowd parted making Charles Lee pause in his speech. Both the assassins' eyes zoned onto Haytham's coffin that was beside a deep hole, it was open showing Haytham as glorious as he was alive so people could place in items of respect, around him he already had flowers around his body. It was like Haytham was asleep on a bed of rose petals even though the wound in his neck was visible beneath his clean collar.

Loren stood back and eyed the guards that slowly surrounded them, Charles was giving them the most hatred filled look. Everyone watched as Connor bent to his knees beside the coffin and raise his hands to fold at his chest. He closed his eyes and spoke some words in his Native language, Loren caught the word father and gave the young man a small sad look that Charles caught.

Thinking Connor was just giving Haytham respect as a worthy enemy, Charles waited with gritting teeth. Loren looked at him coldly and waited for Connor to finish.

Finishing his prayer and apology to his father, Connor pulled off the bone and wood bangle around his wrist and tucked them beneath Haytham's cold hands. When Connor stood back it was Loren's turn to give respect, Connor stood behind her protectively with his arms crossed and looked down at his father.

"Shall you find ever peace in the arms of the father of understanding and in paradise." The words made both Charles and Connor blink in surprise as they didn't expect a Templar term from her, slowly Loren tugged a small bag out of her pocket and pressed it too beneath Haytham's hands. Stepping back both assassins clasped their hands in respect then stood before Charles as the coffin was closed, they were the last to give their respects as they perfectly timed.

Gently Loren placed her hand on Connor's arm making him give her a nod, quickly she backed away and before the guards could do anything she blended away from their sights into the shadows. Charles didn't care about her as Connor stood in front of him without a hint of fleeing or attacking.

"He sent me away, he told me there was no danger."

"He was wrong…"

"I know that now… I should have stayed." Charles' voice broke, Haytham was a close friend and adored him greatly. The look on the assassin's face was not one he expected for it was broken and filled with pain. It was as if the death of Haytham hit him hard, but why would it?

Two guards grabbed Connor's arms and dragged him away, Charles didn't wait around for Haytham finish being buried and stalked off with guards to get to his ship. Looking over he spotted the female assassin sitting on the fence as if waiting.

"Who is the assassin?"

"You mean Connor? Haytham never told you about him?" The way she spoke about Haytham was so familiar, did the assassins meet with Haytham more than the grandmaster had told him? "… Ziio…"

The name made Charles stiffen, the guards looked at him with worry and surprise.

"Ziio? The Mohawk woman that helped with Braddock?" His thoughts ran as everything fell into place, "The assassin is Haytham's son…"

Small gasps came from the guards, they looked at each other with wide eyes. Haytham had a secret son who was an assassin, the one who ended up killing him. Loren bowed her head with a sad look on her face.

"It broke Connor to kill his father, his last family member, he was after you… he hoped he could have saved Haytham." Pushing away from the fence Loren backed away into the alley, Charles and the guards didn't give chase as they reeled from the news they just learnt.

A small curt laugh escaped Charles, "No wonder Haytham seemed to suddenly become so… content in the past few years."

-A-

"Connor!" Her voice was distant as he swam in pain, the large broken piece of metal had impaled him right through his stomach and it hadn't helped when he had tried to kill Charles again. "Connor don't you dare die now!"

Arms wrapped around him and dragged him out of the burning wreckage of the ship, Loren helped him to the docks when he faintly heard one of the men say something to her about where Charles had limped off to. Hiring passage they both instantly went to where he headed. On the ship ride Loren did her best to fix up his almost disabling wound.

Clenching his teeth and letting go of Loren when they rode to the desired Frontier region, Connor gasped in pain and struggled along the final leg towards the tavern door. Loren followed him inside and leaned against the wall away from where Charles was sitting and drinking, the two injured men shared the drink in respect before Connor stabbed Charles in the chest.

Quickly he whispered out before standing and stumbling, Loren was instantly at his side and helping him outside. The assassins rode away towards the Homestead to get Connor medical care, they were miles away before anyone discovered Charles was no longer in the world.

-A-

Looking out the window Loren watched Connor dig up the grave of Achilles' son to hide something important. Watching Connor dig while in pain made her tighten her lips but he didn't want her help.

Loren turned her gaze back to the painting of Haytham she was examining, she had persuaded Connor not to burn it along with the other Templar's images. It was the only image Connor could have of his father and Loren didn't want him to destroy it.

Also she wanted to keep it, even if Haytham had annoyed her during their banter and with all his flirting Loren felt privileged to have met him. And Loren always felt something for 'lovers' she had been with more than once.

Thinking this she looked out the window again, Connor was beginning to refill the grave with a hunched look of agony. Praying he won't reopen his wounds, Loren made her way down the stairs to see to him.

Coming up behind Connor as he leaned against the shovel panting, Loren wrapped her arms around his torso and felt at his wounded stomach. "I didn't reopen it, don't worry…"

He placed a hand over hers and gave the weakest laugh possible. Ducking her ear against his back, Loren listened to the quiet thud of his heart with her eyes closed. Gentle Connor ran his thumb in a circle pattern across the back of her hand as he looked down at the three stone heads.

"He told me to be careful about you in his final letters." Frowning Loren waited for him to elaborate, "You don't exist amongst those in the creed…"

"… I don't?" A nervous sickness filled her, Achilles never mentioned this or questioned her about it. "He didn't talk to me about it, I wonder what happened…"

The feeling in her stomach tightened when Connor looked down at her with a blank expression, "Loren…"

"I am an assassin, that is not a lie." They looked into each other's eyes, Connor's seek while Loren's showed. Nodding at what he found Connor turned his attention back to the graves.

"I trust you, but I know you have secrets you are hiding. You appeared in the ocean." A laugh flew from Loren's mouth at the memory, how long ago it all felt to her. It felt like years not just one where she suddenly came into the 18th century.

Oh how she wanted to tell Connor but stopped as fear overtook her, she couldn't let him know the truth.

Backing away from the stones, Connor leaned the shovel against the tree and used Achilles' walking stick and help him stand. Loren didn't look at him as she knew he felt self-conscious of his weakness and need for help. Being weak was not Connor's favourite pastime.

Unable to go up the stairs in his pain Connor went to Achilles' room to rest and recover from his injury and Loren went upstairs to sleep. Lying back on the bed she thought about her time here.

She felt like she belonged here, she felt stronger and safer. It was harder for the Templar's to find her and the others without the use of technology and the web of the media. Being here let her relax to dangerous levels, when Loren had first arrived she had insulted Connor for being open to the Homestead occupants about his connection to the order and what they did.

Now she was lax and happily spoke to the others, mostly Ellen and her daughter. It was like she was home in the forest but without the fear of most of the men and women going out to be killed by Templars. 'God I hope Rebecca and Shaun are alright… and mother.'

Those were Loren's only fears about the modern world, she didn't know if the Templars caught anyone or even won. Loren prayed everything was alright and covered her face with her hands as her eyes burned, she missed everyone so much that it hurt.

'But if I leave here I will miss everyone here… and Connor.' She admitted to herself, she cared for Connor. He was her longest lasting lover and they had a close friendly relationship. Every other man she had been with left her because of her distant attitude, or because they just wanted a one night stand… or they were caught by the Templar's and turned into Sleeper Agents.

Tears dripped down her face and a small strangled sob escaped her before she could squish it down. Why was she even here? Why was she sent so far backwards without any purpose?

It both frightened Loren and pissed her off. Couldn't she just have one sign about what she was meant to do here?


	6. The unknown end

"Desmond!" The young man looked back at the others at his father's shaky voice after learning the truth from Juno and Minerva, they all looked at him in a begging way. Wasn't there something else they could do?

Felling his heart twisting as he knew in the inside that Desmond wasn't coming out of the Temple with them, William felt a burn in his eyes and still tried to pull Desmond away. He wanted so much, to try being a father again and apologize to Desmond.

"Go…" Desmond looked away with a tight swallow, he felt afraid and guilty. He never got to find out what happened with Loren and hoped his father might be able to continue that search after Desmond's death.

"Yes…" Nodding, William felt the feeling of uselessness fill him. Along with Rebecca and Shaun he backed away and ran out the Temple at another command from Desmond and the collapsing underground Temple. "Desmond… I am sorry…"

-A-

They were sitting calmly together on top of a tree's lookout staring out at the large lake and ocean thinking about their meeting, how long had it been now? Over ten years at the least but everything passed in a blur and felt less.

Like a rising storm after the end of Charles Lee and the Revolution, the pair had resurrected the Assassins in the colonies together and become two of the most known assassins in the order, Connor and Smith, his female companion. Loren tried her best to keep her first name and face hidden and soon she was simply known as Smith and she believed this for the best.

Connor had his arm around her shoulder and pressed her against his chest, the woman leaned her head against his shoulder with a small smile. How she had lightened up after these years, the fear of death and betrayal was weaker here and it made her feel so… free.

It was true that she missed home and her mother, but she felt this was where she belonged and did not try to return after the end. Sticking like an annoying thorn on Connor's backside she stayed with him and did everything to help him revive the order and protect the Homestead, lately she hadn't been going out on missions. You could say she was somewhat retired while still dealing with messages and Assassin guests.

"It feels like a dream." Connor hummed in agreement to Loren's words and kissed the crown of her head, it was a dream they didn't want to ever end. It was surreal. Even the fact that they had gotten together and lasted this long was surprising but the two fit remarkably well, they had personalities that clashed but handled each other skilfully and with strong patience. They cared deeply for each other like the best of friends.

Finding the sunset more boring than the woman in his arms Connor looked down at Loren and kissed her passionately, which she returned with the same amount of fever. With a smirk Loren sucked in Connor's bottom lip and chewed it gently making him moan out a sigh.

They hadn't been 'together' in a while and he was feeling the pain. Knowing what he was going through easily made Loren chuckled and moved back with a lick of her lips, she leaned up against the trees trunk with a saucy grin and pulled Connor forwards with her ankles. Willingly he pressed against her on his knees and kissed her neck.

"I need you out of these clothes now." He growled into her skin and tugged away her clothes with shaking hands, "Before we get back I want you…"

"Then hurry up and take me, you silly Novice." Moaning as he clothes were pulled away, Loren pushed away Connor's own clothes until they were bare. "Oh my, you are straining quite badly here."

A loud moan escaped Connor as Loren took his already hard and pulsing shaft into her hand and stroked him, on his knees he lifted Loren up and she wrapped her legs around Connor's thighs. Bracing the woman against the tree and his body, Connor took two fingers and pressed them deeply into her damp womanhood.

"Ah!" Loren moaned out as Connor rubbed her sensitive walls, she longed for him as much as he did her. "Connor…!"

Again she broke off in a moan as Connor thrust into her smoothly without even removing his fingers, the tree rubbed against her back as he moved quickly while rubbing her hole with the pads of his fingers, drawing out more sharp gasps then moans from her for quite a few minutes.

"Loren I…" If this continued as it was he might just come before her.

"Go ahead." Moaning in curiosity as she gave him her rare permission, Connor continued to thrust into her fast as felt the build of his pleasure. He tried to bring her along but his desires were too strong and he came inside her with a roar of pleasure. Hands pressed against his chest and he rolled backwards onto his back with Loren straddling his hips.

Throwing his head back into the wood, Connor moaned deep from the bowels of his throat as Loren grinded against him with an arch of her back. Her mouth was wide open as she panted out her own rising pleasure.

"CONNOR!" The walls clapped around Connor's semi-hardness making him grip Loren's hips and thrust upwards into her making her jolt into the air, she grinded down against him with a shiver and Connor roared out again as he filled her more.

Sighing in relief even if it was short, they clung to each other and rode waves of their lust. The chance like this was hard to get and when they did get it everything was stronger as they released pent up desires into one burst.

"Next time let's take things slower, maybe we should have a trip away?"

"Ha! Sounds good to me, let's get home after a swim hey?"

They climbed down the tree with their clothes, placed the clothing on the ground then dived into the water. Loren released her hair from its plat and rinsed it while Connor treaded the water with a relaxed look on his face. Quickly the two cleaned away the happenings of the last minutes and climbed out the water again.

Standing together in the sunlight they waited until they were dry, Connor tried not to eye Loren's body or else he will go for another round or end up suffering until the next time. A smirk rose to Loren's lips and she sent him a sniggering look making him twitch in annoyance.

Damn woman…

Watching, Connor eyed Loren as she bent and lifted her clothing making him swear under his breath as her arse was presented beautifully to his eyes. Before she could stand back up he spread her legs and thrust into her making them both moan, hard he filled her with his manhood and its glory and slammed into her.

Loren held her hands on her knees and moaned as her pleasure rose once more towards another orgasm, Connor dug his nail's into her hips and tried to plough into her as deeply as he could manage.

When it was over in flashes of light and loud moans, Loren laughed and looked back at Connor, "Now we have to clean up again."

"It's your fault."

-A-

Reaching home the pair sighed, time for hard work again. Already they could hear the banging upstairs before Prudence and her son appeared down the stairs, "Connor and Loren! How was your day of freedom?"

The dark skinned woman gave a bright white smile, she knew what the two youthful assassin's went through.

"ISTA! RAKE:NI!" Loren smiled and lifted the boy who rushed down the stairs behind Prudence, her and Connor's eight year old son laughed as his mother struggled to lift him. Upstairs their two year old daughter was probably asleep.

Loren gave him a kiss on the cheek while Connor escorted Prudence and her eleven year old home. Holding onto Tuari her son, Loren walked up the stairs to look on the young one. Like she thought Chosovi was asleep with a small smile on her small plump lips. Looking at her children made her feel like she finally found her purpose in this time

Looking down at his little sister with a large smile, Tuari hugged his arms around his mother's neck. "Mother can you tell me a story, about you and Rake:ni, and adventures with Rakshotha?"

Smiling and taking up a seat on the bed with Tuari beside her, Loren began to tell stories of her, Connor and Haytham. And even if he had heard these stories all before the little boy listened with full attention and the look of awe.

"It all started when I woke up in the ocean, there was a ship that I swam to and the Captain of this fine vessel was your father. Though he wasn't your father then of course, we both fought and highly disliked each other… but all things change with a little 'time'..."


End file.
